The Virus
by NickyJean
Summary: Something from Chloe's past comes back to shock her...A ChlLex Bonding..Please Please Review...Yes, yeah, it is finally complete...well actually it was done a while ago but you know, xmas and everything, but I still love you all
1. Teaser

****

Title: The Virus

****

Author: NickyJean

****

Summary: Something from Chloe's past comes back to "shock" her. It's a Chlex story. They may not get totally together but there are definite bonding issues. 

****

Disclaimer: I never get to have anything. Once when I was in 2nd grade I tried to claim the Care Bears and Strawberry Shortcake but what did I get instead, an Atari…What's up with that… So of course I can't have the Smallville crew…but what can you expect from stinger producers…they never learned to share :-P

A/N This is part script and part action….Let me know if that bothers you….Also I have made Chloe 17 even though to me she seems a lot younger…and this takes place in the middle of 2nd seasons spoilers aside. Also knowing that Chloe moved from Metropolis when she was still in grade school, I had her spending the summers with her not so good influencing much older (5yrs) cousins which is where she met the crew you'll be introduced to in the teaser…Also I'm not that tech smart so a lot of this stuff is completely made up from watching movies like Hackers and Sneakers and let's not forget War Games…(getting the hint on the summary here) Now on with the show…

Teaser: 1998 

[We are in a basement surrounded by computer hardware. Several monitors running various operations simultaneously. The flash of color on different screens was the only light in the room and the clicking of keys and blips and beeps the only sound. Our characters include: HiJack the leader of Voices for Freedom a Techno Information Gather that hacks into the corporate giants and exposes their dirty secrets to the Internet and the press and if necessary the long arm of the law. He's about 18 with dark hair and dark eyes. Next we have Lynx. He's the guy that started the group but didn't have the initiative to lead. No one remembers the color of his real hair but right now it's green with yellow stripes but he has striking blue eyes and a stoner attitude. Then enters Rouge: Much like the comic book character that she chose her name after she is a petite, big busted Louisiana Belle that speaks with a southern twang that could melt ice. She died her hair red also to match her namesake and has one noticeable streak of white to highlight her delicate features. Finally we have Clover, a cute kid at the age of 13 and way beyond the skills of most people in the world but equal to those in her group. The blond hair dyed blue she has the smile of a pixie and the energy of a sprite.]

HiJack: I'm in. 

[The screen shows Mid Oil Trust]

Lynx: This is so cool man. I can believe this is really going to work. Those pigs are going down man. Down big time.

Clover: We need to find the information on the …Wait firewall, I'm attempting to knock it out. 

Rouge: I got you covered, Clove. Following up with a Trojan Horse. That should keep those computer want-a- be's busy. 

HiJack: I found the board member notes. Printing them now and forwarding them as planned.

Clover: Wait. There's someone else in here.

Rouge [her face baffled]: What are you talk'ng about?

Clover: I'm tailing him and I'll see what he's up too. [Pause] Oh my God. He is stealing money. He's sending money to off shore account. Hey this is the Virus.

[The Virus has been around the last few years stealing millions of dollars form major corporations but his intentions are so noble as our band of misfits. His fleecing he keeps squirreled away in personal accounts and keeping the money for himself. ]

Clover: What do we do?

HiJack: Why should we do anything. Those money-hungry corporate capitalist pigs deserve to have their pockets picked. 

Rouge: Sure but that computer hacking jerk is giving us a bad name.

Clover: Not to mention that it's the workers and the middle class that's going to suffer for this. They might close a plant or something leaving lots of people out of work just so they can please their stockholders. 

HiJack: That's what they get for being mindless drones bucking to the man. 

Lynx [with a chuckle]: Need I remind you that you are not black so that expression does not apply to you. 

[Everyone laughed but Clover, who was clickity-clacking on the keyboard] 

Clover: Well he's not getting away with this. [Pause] Damn I can't redirect the money back into the original accounts. [A smile spreads across her face] But I can do this…..

[Montage of computer clacking and screens fading in and out. Techno music in the back ground, we then are focused on a computer screen with an e-mail printed up.

To Whom It May Concern:

This is the Voice o Freedom. We have hacked into your secret board member meetings and retrieved various files. Those files are in relation to the meeting held on October 12, 1997 where your board discussed the purchase of the Fleetmax offer of superior oil tankers. Then the notes go on to point out how you coldly and calculatingly disregarded the offer because a cost analysis proved that projected lawsuits, damage, and public image costs would be $10,000 less with the purchase of knowingly inferior tankers. Proving that the press release issued on January 14, 1998 was a complete and utter shit an and that you were willing to sacrifice the lives of your employees as well as the environment that had the unforgivable misfortune of being in route to sell your contraband. Those files have been forwarded to ALL national newswires and lots of local wires. They have also been sent to those we felt would feel the injustice that you have place upon the world, several national environment groups and many of the families of the deceased employees as well as survivors.

On a completely unrelated note: 

While we were in your system we stumbled on the Virus trying to rob you blind. Since his goals were not as noble as ours were, so we tried to stop the transfer. Honest we did but this Virus guy is sneaky with the firewalls and dead end links. We were unable to reroute the money back to those accounts or to any other accounts Mid Oil related. But we weren't about to let this guy get away with it. So we did the next best thing and we routed the money to several worthy charities. I wouldn't try to retrieve it if I were you. The funds will provide good PR for the turbulent times ahead.

Also in concern of the Virus, though, we have a problem with the law we did forward all information concerning this guy to the FBI. We wish you luck with the bad guy but of course we covered our tracks. This guys giving us a bad name with his selfishness and we do hope he's brought to justice.

Sincerely 

The Voice of Freedom]

Rouge: You're a real genius there kid.

Clover: Yeah, I know. [Then we are treated to a close up of the child genius only to have it reveal a much younger Chloe Sullivan.]

A/N: So be honest is it really bad, too cliché Please R/R


	2. Chapter 1 Sept 24

****

Title: The Virus

****

Author: NickyJean

****

Summary: Something from Chloe's past comes back to "shock" her. It's a Chlex story. They may not get totally together but there are definite bonding issues. 

****

Disclaimer: Yet, still also I own not a drop of water to parch my unnatural thirst. Please give me such that my mind shall flow forth with the imagination of a child and the wisdom of an adult and the hindsight to know which is which. 

****

A/N: Anything with *…* around it is considered thoughts. 

Chapter 1

[Interior of Chloe's room. Tap, Tap, against her window. She's not in bed despite the late hour. Those who know her know she is fast a work on her computer typing out her next editorial or editing one of her many articles turned in by her staff. Before a third tap can be heard she waltzes over to the window and opens it. Below are Pete, Clark and Lana.]

Chloe: Why didn't you just knock? I knew you were coming over. 

[Clark blushes which even in the dark can be seen but Pete steps closer to the spot underneath the 2nd story window.]

Pete: Clark though this would be more romantic. 

[Chloe would have laughed but Lana spoke up]

Lana: Oh, Clark you're just so sweet. Chloe's lucky to have a guy like you.

[With the distance no one actually saw Chloe roll her eyes but Pete felt it and the pit of his stomach did that thing it did just before he watch Old Yellow get shot. Pete didn't say anything though, Chloe asked him not too.]

~-~

[Exterior Whitney's house. They all were waiting out side in the yard, Chloe, Clark, Lana, and Pete. Whitney finally had his first leave in months and the gang was going to kidnap him for a welcome home party. Clark swore to Chloe earlier how they were going to have so much fun (A/N note sarcasm, these are Chloe's thoughts after all.) tonight.]

Chloe: *It will be great. Watching Clark, watching Lana, watching Whit-less. Can't wait. Should be a barrel of laughs. *

[Pete and Clark vanished into the darkened house leaving Chloe and Lana alone. Chloe tried to distance herself by walking away from Lana toward the outer gate of the yard. Lana didn't take the hint and almost skipped in happiness over to her.]

Lana: Thanks for understanding about the dance and Clark.

Chloe [placing a false smile on her face in the name of peace]: Sure. What's one dance when another's life is in danger. 

[Even the shrug involved an acting talent she had no idea she had.]

Lana: It's just I know Clark cares about you so much and I'd hate to come in between that.

[Chloe bit back a comment but couldn't stop the seething stare. It went unnoticed by Lana in the darkness of night.]

Chloe: Luthor knows about the party for Whitney at the Talon. Did he charge you or anything? *What can I say? I'm desperate for a subject change. *

Lana: He absolutely insisted on it. He even mentioned wanting to stop by.

Chloe: To give moral support I'm sure.

[Lana was about to question the comment when the guys returned from their mission with their prize in reluctant tow. Lana raced to Whitney and jumped into his waiting embrace with a high pitch squeal that grated on Chloe's nerves. 

Chloe noticed Clark approach and rolled her eyes at the obvious longing in Clark's glance at the lovebirds. Once he reached Chloe though his expression did a 180 and his smile almost made her forget. Almost. He tried to place his arm around her but she shrugged him off.]

Chloe: I'll be right back, [Pause] I want to talk to Pete about his sports article. 

[She ignored the hurt look on his face as she fled to Pete, meeting him half way in the yard. Pete looked at her knowingly.]

Pete: You're going to have to tell him.

Chloe: I will when I'm ready. 

Pete: Chloe..

Chloe: Hey! [She yelled in a hushed voice (A/N is that possible) hoping not to attract attention.] It's not like we're dating or anything. I don't have to tell him anything. He didn't even ask me to be his date tonight he just assumed I would be. [She was torn between disgust, hurt, and pride] Maybe if he said, "Hey Chloe, will you be my date?" I would have brought up the fact that, I would rather be eaten alive by Scarabs then date you again. But the conversation didn't come up. 

Pete: Well, you said you forgave him. You didn't mention any of the other stuff and you should have. You two have got to talk. 

[Her only response was a scowl.]

Pete: It's been four months now. Three of which you were able to hid in Metropolis with your internship. He went to save the girls life….

Chloe: I know all this believe me. I'm just tired of being second best. If it was just one time [sigh] but it's not and it never will be. 

[She went silent as the group reassembled at Clark's truck. Clark politely opened the door for Chloe but she shoved Pete in her place and crawled in to the back. Even seeing Lana and Whitney getting all smoochey-faced was much more palatable then being in the cab with Clark. ]

~-~

[Interior the Talon. Lex entered as the party was raging. He took in the atmosphere. A homemade "Welcome Home" banner, streamers and balloons, kids everywhere and music throbbing from the speakers. Colorful lights shot onto the ceiling, floor, and walls despite the illumination of the house lights. He noticed several of the kids bouncing around to the beat. But his attention immediately focused on the one who wasn't.]

Lex: Kent

Clark: Lex, hi. 

[Finally drawing his eyes away from something. Lex sought out what Clark was looking at and saw that it was Chloe. He couldn't explain it but knowing that Clark was now watching her the way he once watched Lana gave him a sinking suspicion. He pushed the feeling aside and gave Clark one of his million dollar smiles.]

Lex: What are you doing over here? It's a party, you should be dancing or something. 

Clark: I'm waiting for Chloe. She's on the phone. [Hesitantly] I think she still mad at me because of the dance, [Pause] Lana.

Lex: *Big DUH on that one kid* What makes you say that? I mean I thought you said she was over that before she left town on her internship.

Clark: I was wrong I guess. The signs are all there. [Lex was almost afraid to ask but Clark offered the answers.] Exhibit A: I overheard her and Pete talking. Let's just say favorable things were not said in my favor. Exhibit B: She road in the back of the truck with Lana and Whitney instead of in the cab with Pete and me. [Lex could just imagine what torture that was for her. He's always been able to see how she felt about those two. Any idiot could tell. Well, almost any idiot. Lex held off the smirk] But most importantly, she's been on that phone for twenty minutes.

Lex: Maybe it's an interesting conversation. 

Clark: Her phones off. It's never actually been on. The light that shows power would be reflecting off of her but there's none of that non-greenish meteorite glow. [He sighed.] I really messed up with her Lex and I don't know how to fix it. 

Lex: Well, have you tried talking to her about it.

Clark [He gave Lex a look that made him feel like the idiot.] You've been on the receiving end of her "Verbal Judo." How do you think she is when she really wants to flay you. 

[The thought actually gave Lex pause. Chloe snarky was one thing. Chloe down right pissed was an experience he has been graced not yet to experience. Lex knew where Clark was leading with this and he had no qualm about face the "Lady or the Tiger" even when they were one in the same.]

Lex: Do you want me to talk to her.

Clark: I don't know. [Lex knew Clark wasn't being coy or trying to manipulate him into doing this. Clark was way to honorable for that. Clark was actually very desperate and willing to take any hand offered him.] I know you two don't get along too well. 

[Lex almost laughed at that understatement, but years of keeping his emotions in check kept the calm façade in place.]

Lex: Don't worry Clark, few women have been able to resist the Luthor charm. 

[As true as his statement was, they both knew Chloe was one woman able to resist anything Luthor, especially their "charm". None the less Lex gave Clark one of his most confident smiles and strolled over to where Chloe sat.]


	3. Chapter 2 Sept 24

****

Author: NickyJean

****

Summary: Something from Chloe's past comes back to "shock" her. It's a Chlex story. They may not get totally together but there are definite bonding issues. 

****

Disclaimer: Please can I own them. Write me call me, Hey I'm in the book. 

****

A/N: Anything with *…* around it is considered thoughts. 

Chapter 2

[Chloe had been watching Clark, watch her ever since she fled to answer her "phone call" Luthor's entrance distracted her for only a moment. That moment was spent doing the traditional shaking of the head in disbelief that Clark actually thinks a Luthor, even him, can be trusted further then you could throw one. But alas Luthor did the expected and went to Clark's side causing her once again to only think of him. She didn't want to think of him. Being so cute and soulful over there. Lonely, sad, apologetic. It took all her pride and a lot of determination she didn't know she had not to go waltzing over there and tell him all was forgiven. Her sight distracted her thought as the unimportant form next to Clark began to move. Her mind tried to scream it's importance but her emotions were way too emotional to care. "Lex" her brain screamed. "Lex is coming over here." She forced herself to focus, trying to remember that she didn't want to talk to anyone right now especially some Know-it-all Billionaire Playboy. 

She plugged her ear, pretending to try and understand the person on the line. She made a big show of saying how she was going to find a quieter place to talk to "you". As Luthor approach seemed unavoidable she stood up gave him a weak smile and signaled to him she would be back in a minute and practically ran to the solicitude of the storage room. 

She shut the door, sighing silently as she went to the far end of the room to sit on a box. She hadn't realized how loud the music was until the room dimmed the noise somewhat. The softer sound didn't last as the door was opened and Lex leaned smugly against the arch.]

Chloe: I'm on the phone here. Will you please shut the door? Preferably with yourself on the other side. [She turned away effectively dismissing him. When she heard the door close she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.]

Lex: Who are you talking to?

[Lex watched her jump and felt a perverse sense of satisfaction at being able to catch the Great Chloe Sullivan unprepared. The moment of surprise didn't last as anger flashed in her eyes as she returned his stare.]

Chloe: I thought I told you to leave.

Lex: I believe the term was "preferably."

Chloe: My mistake, I was being polite. Won't happen again, I've learned my lesson. LEAVE!

Lex: [ignoring her order] Who on earth are you talking to at this time of night.

Chloe: Not that it's any of your business but it's a friend I met in Metropolis. He's been up all night cramming for a Psyche exam and wanted a break.

[Lex chuckled at the emphasis on "he."] 

Lex: You know that story would be a lot more convince if say, the phone was on.

[Chloe cocked her head. If she felt any embarrassment from being caught she didn't show it. She dropped her phone into her purse, got up and walked purposefully toward the door. Lex with his hands still in his pockets and his expression look intentionally blocked her path. She refused to say a word, allowing her deathly stare to do the speaking for her as she shifted directions. Undaunted Lex blocked her path again but backing up a step to avoid her actually running into him.]

Lex: Listen, I just want to talk to you. Is that so much to ask?

Chloe: Yes, Damn it, it is. I can't believe anyone would want me to listen to them rave about Clark's virtues. How he's such a hero and how he was willingly to sacrifice so much to once again save someone. If he were with Lana, there would have been no way he would have left her to save me. So Piss Off.

[Lex was starting to get a little anger. He didn't like surprises and he didn't like being yelled, and being yelled at by this small girl was a surprise.]

Lex: Just for the record, Clark has deserted Lana's side to rescue you, from Ice Boy if I recall.

Chloe: Don't you dare bring logic into this. He hurt me and I'm tired of being her. If he cared so much he would be here right now. Not you, his Emissary of Peace, but him. But we both know Clark's never been one for nasty confrontations. 

Lex: Oh and you are so much better hiding in here instead of having your own confrontation.

[Her blood boiled, her pulse raced, and her face flushed red. Lex took a step back hitting the door as he watched her snap right before his eyes. He didn't have a chance to stop her as she went straight for his neck with her dainty yet strong hands. Shock allowed her to cut off his breath for a moment but that quickly subsided. He didn't require much strength to remove her hands from his windpipe by grabbing both wrists. Without releasing her he turned her around entangling her in his subduing embrace while she flayed like a fish out of water.

Pulled flush against his body, he felt a sharp twinge of desire shoot through him. He refused to analyze it; figuring that it just needed to get laid soon if some seventeen year old girl was turning him on while trying to choke him to death. She mistakenly bucked into him sending another shot that couldn't be ignored as well as the first and he instinctively let out a heady moan and subconsciously loosened his grip. 

Oblivious to the sexual tension, Chloe made her move and kick back. Her foot connected with is knee and he dropped her with a yipe. She shoved him out of the way and made her escape not bothering to shut the door behind her. 

She fought threw the dancers and exited the Talon without sparing Clark a glance as she passed him.

Chloe could hear the footfalls trailing her but she refused to give Clark the satisfaction of thinking she cared and blocked his pursuit from her mind. A block away from the Talon she was unable to ignore the hand that grasped her shoulder or the yank that forcefully turned her pursuer and found herself face to face with a very perturbed Lex Luthor.

Lex noted the surprise that escaped her unemotional mask.]

Lex: Expecting Clark, were we? [His anger was replace by that self-gratifying smirk that should be patented.]

Chloe: Why the hell would I expect Clark? Do I look like I'm in danger? And since you do not have the hero complex, what the HELL are you doing here?

Lex: I gave my word to Clark that I would talk to you and by God you are going to listen to me.

Chloe: I've always considered you an intelligent man Luthor, manipulative and purposefully evasive but intelligent. How ridiculous is it that you tell me anything. Lana has a better chance of defending him then you do. 

Lex: And why is that, pray tell?

Chloe: Lana is at least sincere in her intentions. The only reason you are even talking to me is to look good with Clark. I know you don't want me with Clark. You have gone out of your way to try and get Clark and Lana together ever since you first saw those puppy-dog eyes looking in the prom queen's direction. And let's wonder about that for a moment. Why would you care whom Clark is with, because you want him happy? Please, you want something all right but it has do more with answers then friendship. It has to do with a mystery of not why but how a boy was able to risk his life and save your worthless hide. It's because something you can't explain happened and it just drives you crazy to think that maybe there is something that Luthor power and money can't control. Well, news flash Lex, something unexplainable happens every damn week in this damn town. Just except it. Maybe Clark can run faster or is just stronger then most. Maybe he's a freaking alien. Maybe it has to do with that damn meteor shower and it made him a little different. But here's the billion-dollar question Lex. What are you going to do when you find out? 

Lex was speechless and Chloe took full advantage. 

Chloe: Are you going to manipulate him to make the world a Luthor domain. Are you going to do an Area 51 and dissect him hoping to make more powerful beings. Maybe yourself more powerful, Godlike maybe. Because for some reason I don't see you giving him a cape and your blessings hoping he will save the world. 

Lex: Are you quite finished?

Chloe: Yes, I believe I am. [And with that she turned and left.

A shadow figure approached the screaming couple. He studied them carefully before he made a move. The streetlight up ahead illuminated her perfectly and recognition hit him almost instantly. He raced down the street toward Chloe ignoring the echoing footfalls on the night air. Both Chloe and Lex turned hearing the approach.]

Stranger: Clover

Chloe tilted her head, with the sound of the long forgotten name being screamed a block away.]

Stranger: Clover 

[Recognition flitted across her face but Lex didn't notice because she had already taken off at a dead run toward the man racing down the street. Lex once again was speechless as he watch Chloe jump in to his arm squealing like the teenager she was.]

Chloe: HiJack, what are you doing here?

~-~

A/N So how is it….it it working for you …please feed me feed back….I just can't get enough….


	4. Chapter 3 Sept 26

****

Title: The Virus

****

Author: NickyJean

****

Summary: Something from Chloe's past comes back to "shock" her. It's a Chlex story. They may not get totally together but there are definite bonding issues. 

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I never have owned anything and I never will own anything…I am sooooo pathetic….

****

A/N: Anything with *…* around it is considered thoughts. Also special thanx to all those who took the time to review…Beautiful 'N Bruised and Queen of Tack. I thought I'd take your advice and I dropped the rating. This chapter's kind of longer then most so it took a little while…Please review, review, REVIEW,……

Chapter 3

[After a moment of intense hugging and squealing, Chloe's feet touched the ground reluctantly. She stood before her former crush and smiled sweetly up at him.]

HiJack: Clover, babygirl, look at you all grown up in _all _the right places. [She almost giggled at the way his eyebrows jumped above his dark blue eyes]

Chloe: Well, I was going to ask what you're doing here but obviously you were just awaiting my legal courting age. How sweet.

HiJack: I hope I'll still be the first but I'll understand if you didn't wait for me.

Chloe: Surprise, I saved myself for you anyway, so you better be worth the wait and live up to that reputation of yours.

HiJack [chuckling]: I would absolutely love to go into great detail on how I would passionately and romantically deflower you, Babygirl, but your boyfriend is starting to look pretty damn pissed.

[Chloe turned and noticed Lex right beside her.]

Lex/Chloe: I am not her boyfriend/ He is NOT my boyfriend.

[Stunned slightly by the animosity] HiJack: OK. [A bit warily] Hi I'm…

Lex: Jack. [Holding out his hand in mock acceptance but Chloe looked at him disgustedly and pushed his arm away. Which HiJack looked at curiously.]

HiJack: Tom Collins actually. HiJack was a nickname back in the day. 

Lex: Lex Luthor, pleasure.

[Then Tom's eyes grew huge and Chloe rolled hers.]

Tom [Staring wide-eyed at Chloe] What the, Chloe are you insane? You better be pumping him only for information. You cannot honestly be hanging out with this capitalist money grubbing defacer of the humanities. 

Chloe: Calm down HiJack, I'm not hanging out with him. We just have a mutual friend. One that believes by the power of his will alone that this Luthor clone can be given a soul. 

Tom: Have you thought about a gypsy curse. I hear they do wonders for redeeming one's self. 

[Lex didn't much like conversations that treated him like he wasn't there but held his tongue.]

Chloe: Changing topics, you can't really be wanting for a bit of loving from me if you still see me as a "babygirl" now can you.

HiJack: [with an endearing smile that probably had most women swooning] The emphasis is on the "Babe" there. Babygirl. [Rolling her eyes she just let out an unladylike snort] Hey is there someplace we can talk. We have some things….to ….ah…

Chloe: [She noticed the sudden change and worry flickered across her face. Lex noticed the look but kept his attention on the stranger.] Sure, Lex was just leaving weren't you Luthor. 

Lex: [It really bugged him that she referred to him by Lex everywhere, except when she spoke to him.] No. 

Chloe: Go away. My friend and I have a lot of catching up to do.

Lex: No.

Chloe: Why you pompous ass…. Never mind, we will just leave. [She took Tom by the hand and pulled him after her muttering under her breath obscenities that would make a sailor blush.

Lex went to his car and watched them settle on a park bench half a block way. If she had gone out of his sight he would have felt no qualms in following her. Leaning against his car he wasn't surprised when Clark arrived silently by his side.]

Lex: I thought I told you to wait inside. [not bothering to look at him because he had to stay focused across the street.]

Clark: I guess it didn't go so well.

Lex: I at least got her to admit she was mad. The first step is admitting you have a problem. Do you know that guy?

Clark: [looking over] No, but I'm sure Chloe will tell us. 

Lex: His name's Tom Collins and he went by the name of HiJack a while ago. Not to mention the guy was all over Chloe and he's older then I am. 

[Clark felt something in him a kin to protectiveness. Lex felt something a kin to possessiveness, but neither of them said a word as they watched the couple in the streetlights. 

On the other side of the street Chloe and Tom just smiled. Tom watching Lex and Chloe watching Clark.]

Tom: So do you like him?

Chloe: Yeah, he's really sweet, when he's not being a naïve, insensitive jerk.

Tom: I never thought any of the Luthors would be considered naïve. Insensitive sure but naïve. 

Chloe: Lex, LEX? OH GOD NO…Very big on the no…I'm talking about Clark, Clark Kent the guy next to him… The mutual friend. [She didn't know whether to laugh or vomit at the thought of her being interested in Lex. She settled for a giggle] So what did you need to tell me.

Tom: Remember the Virus.

Chloe [A smirk appeared on her face]: Yeah is the FBI still hounding him?

Tom: Yes. But there's a problem. [He took a deep breath] I think he's hounding us too. Sarah and John are missing and….[Pause] I've been getting messages. Feeling like I've being followed. I can't prove anything but I think the guys after us. 

Chloe: But the others??

Tom: I just want you to lay low for a while. I'm going to head west for a bit and I stopped off just to let you know. I didn't want to e-mail you or anything just in case, ya know. But I'm sure this is all for nothing.

Chloe: [Her mind was whirling and she didn't have a clue how to respond.] Are you going to be OK?

Tom: I'm sure I'm just over reacting. I mean I haven't tried to contact them in years. I didn't even try to look them up until I started getting the weird vibe on the computer. It felt like someone was taunting me and he did a pretty good job. My credit was screwed up and some of my gaming information was tampered with before major meetings. I wouldn't have even thought that it was him if it hadn't have been for the e-mail he actually signed. I'm sure it's nothing serious. Just scare tactics as pay-back. After all I don't have $10 million to steal so he would have to get his kicks another way. 

Chloe: What about the FBI? Did you at least clue them in so they might protect you?

Tom: In case you forgotten our knowledge of the Virus was not done in the proper legal manner. Beside the guy messed with my criminal record and really gave me an unreliable history. 

Chloe: So what do we do now?

Tom: Well, you are going to go to school and live happily ever after with which ever one of those boys meets your fancy [Chloe chose to ignore that comment] and tomorrow I'm starting out on my road trip again. You'll be OK. Trust me. I pretty much obliterated your existence with the Voice of Freedom anyway. What are friends for if not to cover your pretty little ass when you're in trouble?

Chloe: [struck by an inspiration]: On that note, before you leave town do you think you could do me a favor? 

Tom: Of course, Babygirl.

Chloe: Meet me at the high school tomorrow night about 5pm or so. I need some help. I'll be in the Torch office. I'm Editor and Chief of my school paper don't you know. 

Tom: Of course you are. I'll be there. You better get going or those two over there are going to do something that I might regret in the morning. 

Chloe: You are so full of it [and she leaned down to give him a hug.]

[When she returned she was still laughing a little trying to push aside the fear she felt at the possible return of this virus guy. Hoping that Sarah and John were OK and that she might be able to look for them when this whole thing blows over.]

Chloe: Hey, Clark, I know you're having fun and all but you brought me here and I was hoping you would take me home now. 

Lex: Don't be silly Chloe, I would be more then happy to escort you home. 

Chloe: [barely spared Lex a glance.] That's so nice of you to offer but I'm not going to let you drill me about Tom. It's none of your business and I would much rather spend some time alone with Clark.

Lex: I won't even mention the fact that you spent the entire evening making sure you didn't spend anytime with Clark

Chloe: Funny that sounds like mentioning it to me.

Lex: But I also have to talk to your father about a meeting that we're going to be having in the morning. Besides there's no sense in tearing Clark away from the party, after all he is practically the host.

Chloe: Fine, Clark would you mind if Pete drove me home in you're truck.

Clark: Sure I don't—

Lex: Mr. Ross seems to be having a good time himself and what kind of friend would drag him away from that when I have a chariot awaiting right now.

Chloe: A friend that didn't want to be arrested for murdering some egotistical, arrogant, patronizing, billionaire playboy. 

Lex: Patronizing? Ms. Sullivan, I'm crushed. But if you are so afraid about being alone with me on some long drive through the country on such a beautiful night then far be it from me to take it as an insult.

[Clark was stunned and confused by the fight going on and unsure how to stop his two friends who were steps away from coming to blows if Chloe's hand clinching and Lex's domineering stance were any indication.

Chloe made a real effort to control her high strung emotions and looked him in the eye.]

Chloe: Gee Lex, why don't you just double dog dare me as long as you're going to act like a juvenile.

Lex: Would it work, [He knew he already won and didn't even try to hide his knowing smile as strolled to the passenger side of the car and opened the door. He waited patiently as she huffed and puffed and rolled her eyes at something she knew was such a bad idea on so many levels.]

[Chloe sat down and Lex wasted no time hopping into the driver's seat and waving at Clarks astonished face as they sped off in the night.] 

Chloe: I really hate you, you know that right and most importantly I shouldn't have let you win.

Lex: Yes, but you did. And I can think of no other opponent that is as worthy as you, Chloe.

Chloe: That's Ms. Sullivan to you. [The words were half hearted and missing the venom of earlier.

They had been driving for what seemed like hours to Chloe but was only five minutes. She refused to acknowledge his existence and stared out the window. The scenery floated by seamlessly as the stars remained motionless. The harvest moon hung low in the sky and seemed larger then life. As much as it pained Chloe to admit it, this was a beautiful night. She snuggled into her seat feeling cozy, wrapping her denim jacket more around herself. With her eyes closed she thought of Clark. It would have been romantic, just the two of them on the bench seat of his truck. She could be snuggling up against him instead of deeper into her seat here. She could be smelling Clark's earthly scent instead of inhaling Lex's deep musk. That thought snapped her out of her trance immediately as she realized that Lex had draped his coat over her while she wasn't looking. Well she was looking but she wasn't paying attention.

Chloe: What is this for?

Lex: [not bothering to mention she had it for a while already] You looked cold.

Chloe: Well I'm not. [Trying to shrug it off]

Lex: You might as well keep it. I mean you can't throw it in the back and I really don't want it on the floor. 

[Chloe figured if she continued to fight him on it, she would be expanding way too much effort on something as meaningless as this was. So she resorted to just giving him a dirty look and returned her gaze to the scenic outdoors.

Lex [tired of the silence]: Are you going to ignore me all night, Ms Sullivan.

Chloe: Not all-night, I should be home in twenty minutes or so. That's as long as I would have to ignore you. 

Lex: Ah, come on. You could at least talk to me. In gratitude for the ride home. 

Chloe: The ride you blackmailed me into? Forgive me if I'm less then gracious for your charity.

Lex [laughing]: We can talk about what ever you want; off the record of course.

Chloe: How fast are you driving?

Lex: That was out of the blue but fear not, I'm driving the legal speed limit. 

Chloe: That's what I mean. Word around town is that you didn't even know the speed limit. 

Lex: You shouldn't believe the gossips. I thought better of you, Ms. Sullivan.

Chloe: I was referring to Clark. He feels he takes his life in his hands every time he's in the car with you. 

Lex: Well that's polite of him.

Chloe: Oh please. I've seen you driving around town. It's amazing Clark's was your only accident. So what's with the Driving Ms. Daisy.

Lex: [He smirked and his eyes glittered just a little] Well, Ms. Sullivian, I figured it would be all over the press if I drove normally. [She gave him a disbelieving look, and he cleared his throat to avoid the laughter that was trying to escape.] Not to mention Clark and your father would make my life more of a hell then it already is if you were hurt due to my carelessness.

Chloe: First, don't even try with the poor little rich boy act. Second, you being afraid of Smallville retribution is just on this side of the Wall of Weird. 

Lex: I'm quite certain they would burn me at the stake if I even thought of harming their paragon of virtue.

Chloe: Ah that would be Lana, not me. I'm as far from virtue as you can get without actually not having any. 

Lex: You amaze me sometimes, you know that.

Chloe: In what way? [Not really wondering but he did want to talk]

Lex: You come off all full of fire and confidence except when it comes to two things…. 

Chloe: Don't go there Luthor.

Lex: Lana and Clark. I wonder why that is.

Chloe: I'm not talking about this with you. Just leave it alone.

Lex: See that's what I'm talking about. Most people would fear telling me off. Clark doesn't even do it, mostly because it's not his style. But here you are willing to scratch my eyes out without a thought to the consequences. 

[Chloe refused to respond knowing that no matter what she said it would just prove his point.]

Lex: Most people fear me or want something from me that would be a hidden agenda. But you…You're straight to the point, honest, candid. You're only sensitive when you have to be. For people who obviously couldn't take the truth. You're one amazing woman.

Chloe: [mimicking a southern accent] Why, Mr. Luthor just shut your mouth or you might just turn my head. 

Lex: Somehow, I think it would take more then flattering words to get that heart of yours all a flutter, Ms Sullivan. But I'd be more then willing to find out. 

[Chloe looked at him as if he just slapped her, shock and pain written all over her face. But there just around the corner was her house. She had never been so glad to see her home. She was about to jump out of the car before it even slowed when Lex placed a hand on her seat belt release. 

Lex: Wait [It almost seemed like a request. She waited as he brought the car to a full stop, turned off the engine and got out. She could only watch him as he came to her door and opened it for her. He held out his hand and she looked as if it may bite her. 

Chloe: *Get a hold of yourself girl* [taking a deep breath she took his hand and allowed him to assist her out of the car.] Do you think I'm too much of a lady to get out of the car by myself?

Lex: *Now if that isn't a loaded question..* Actually, I'm too much of a gentleman to neglect the presence of one. [Noting the darkness of the house] It doesn't look as if your father is awake. I figured he would be waiting up for the return of his daughter.

Chloe [smiled a little at the thought]: My father hasn't waited up for me since I came to this burg. I'm sure he realizes how safe I am with Clark. 

[Together they walked up her front porch and she was unlocking the door]

Lex: I'm sure your father would have a completely different view if it were say, me, you were with.

Chloe: It's you I'm with now and I'm sure my father would trust me completely. Now if you hold on a minute I'll go wake him.

Lex: No that won't be necessary. I really did think he would be waiting up for you. You know pretending to watch the end of a movie or something, but I guess he really does trust you. That makes perfect sense though, when you take into account how proud he is of you. 

Chloe: Are we back to pointless flattery again?

Lex: Flattery is never pointless. Also I never say anything I don't mean. But most importantly those are your father's words not mine.

Chloe: Goodnight Luthor [Starting to open the door.]

Lex: I should at least get a proper good night. [He swung her to face him and used her shock to close in on her lips. She was so stunned she couldn't respond at first, allowing him plenty of opportunity to deepen the kiss. She shivered and melted in his embrace. His tongue warmly caressed hers. As her legs weakened she instinctively placed her arms around his neck and leaned against the wall. This left her no escape but that was the furthest thing from her mind. She returned his kiss with more passion then experience but he didn't seem to mind as he moaned into her mouth as response. His reaction startled him. He was used to being in control and it was slowly ebbing away. His sensibility returned at illumination, despite his closed eyes. 

He reluctantly opened his eyes and broke the spell pulling away from her. His arms remained trapping her against the wall.

Chloe: Lex? [Her voice was husky and her eyes, though half closed, were heavy with desire.]

Lex: I would absolutely love to go into great detail on how I would passionately and romantically deflower you, Chloe, but it seems we both under estimated your father.

She snapped out of the trance instantly. Anger replaced desire almost instantly. Her demure turned instantly and she looked him dead in the eye with a look of indifference that had to have been practiced on for years. She turned and noticed the light in the kitchen and movement where the fridge was. 

Chloe: I believe that should constitute as a proper goodbye. [She then opened her door and without a backward glance waltzed inside the house. She noticed he was still on the other side of the screen when she tried to shut the wooden door.] Aren't you leaving Mr. Luthor, or would you prefer to still speak with my dad. 

Lex: [Still smiling] That won't be necessary. I'll see him in the morning. Good night, Ms. Sullivan.

Chloe: Good night, Mr. Luthor, can't say it's been fun. [And then slammed the door in his face.]

Lex: [Whispered as he walked to his car] That's right, Chloe, you do most certainly amaze me sometimes. 


	5. Chapter 4 Sept 28

****

Title: The Virus

****

Author: NickyJean

****

Summary: Something from Chloe's past comes back to "shock" her. It's a Chlex story. They may not get totally together but there are definite bonding issues. 

****

Disclaimer: ….Please oh, please sir may I have some rights please….NO!!! How unnecessarily rude. 

****

A/N: Anything with *…* around it is considered thoughts. ***I hope that you like this chapter is was really hard to get the time line working the way I wanted it to…So much to do and make sure is said and so little time to do it…READ AND REVIEW….please..

Chapter 4

This was something Lex thought he would never have to experience again. The carnage, the chaos, the smell, the noise, the complete disregard for self-preservation in the face of possible hunger. He understood those who were suffering; had been in there place before. If ever there was a time a Luthor ever empathized it was this place at this time. 

Clark: Lex what are you doing here.

[The familiar voice snapped Lex out of his trance. He looked around the Smallville High School cafeteria shaking his head.]

Lex: *some things never change. * I read Ms. Sullivan's editorial on the hazards of the cafeteria food and had to see it for myself. 

Pete: Yeah, I'm sure all those prep schools you were kicked out of had five star restaurants and world class chefs. 

Lex: Mr. Ross, I hate to disillusion you, but you only have to worry about the 101 ways to disguise hamburger and chicken. Our chefs made haggis made of herbs and spices in a nice plump sheep stomach. [Both Clark and Pete blanched a bit at the thought] So our torture was just slightly more creative.

Clark: You're welcome to join us if you can "stomach" it. [Luthor and Pete rolled their eyes]

Lex: Absolutely. I really did come to talk to you anyway.

Pete: [rolling his eyes again] Well, I guess I'll just find someplace else to sit.

Lex: Mr. Ross that won't be necessary. I wanted to discuss Ms. Sullivan and could use your input.

Pete: And what exactly is your interest in Chloe?

Clark: Pete, it's not like that. It's not like Lex would ever have any interest in Chloe.

Pete: [Pete saw something flicker in Lex's eyes but since Lex wisely chose to stay silent Pete focused on Clark] And why the hell not? Just because you can't see past Lana doesn't mean nobody else can. 

Clark: Hey, you know that's not true. Lana and I are just friends. Most importantly, I care about Chloe and I'm trying to work things out with her.

Pete: That's why you spent all morning talking to Lana instead of Chloe.

Clark: Well, if you hadn't noticed she had been avoiding me. [In deep thought] Come to think of it she was even avoiding you this morning. I wonder why that was. 

Lex: Gentlemen, you both have valid points, but I really would like to get to why I'm here. [Now that he had both of their attention he pulled out a thick file] I did a little research last night on our friend Tom Collins. I don't think it would be in Chloe's best interest to socialize with him.

Pete: Tom Collins?

Clark: What did you find out?

[Pete quirked an eyebrow at his friends willingness to do something that would normally be by Clark's standards wrong.]

Lex: Tom Collins – Alias HiJack—

Pete: HiJack's in town?

Clark: You know him?

Pete: I know of him. Chloe couldn't stop talking about him when she came from Metropolis back a few years ago.

Clark: And why don't I recall any of this?

Pete: Well, ah, she wasn't 'exactly' being a very good girl at the time.

Lex: Mr. Collins was the leader of a computer hacking group that would break into computer systems of major corporations and steal confidence documents.

Clark: Chloe wouldn't have had anything to do with that. She's a good person.

Pete: [was giving Lex a knowing look] Left out a few details there Luthor. Those 'confidential documents' were released to the press and other 'interest parties' as proof of profession misconduct and negligence. Hell her pride and joy was the some oil tankers that sank of the coast of Alaska. Not to mention that criminal guy, what was his name? Virus. Led the FBI straight to his stash in the Cayman Islands. The FBI was able to recover $100 million that he had been stealing from other companies. 

Lex: [his eyes wide] That was Chloe?

Pete: Yeah, [beaming with pride] you heard about that?

Lex: Heard about it? My father ranted and raved for months after it hit the press.

Pete: Let me guess LuthorCorp was a major shareholder of Mid Oil wasn't it? [Luthor's refusal to speak was all Pete needed and he laughed.]

Lex: That's not possible, she would have only been what 12?

Pete: Thirteen actually, and well Chlo's a pretty amazing girl.

Chloe: Why thank you Pete. Now why are you guys talking about me? 

[Pete and Clark jumped a little at the sound of her voice but Lex wasn't easily startled. He knew she was coming, almost as if he could sense her. After all a Luthor is nothing if not completely aware of his surroundings (at least that was his excuse). He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Dress in a soft pale pink that made her appear soft, tight black jeans she must have been poured into and a pair of ankle boots that made Lex think of some many other things then he should be thinking of right now. ]

Lex: *Focus, you're a Luthor for Christ sake* Ms. Sullivan, a pleasure as always. [Lex stood and pulled out the chair next to him for her. She gave him a glare that told him what he could do with that chair and anything else he deemed fit to offer her. She then turned her attention to Pete and Clark who both looked very guilty.]

Clark: Lex just stopped by to discuss the finer arts of food poisoning. [He kicked Pete under the table, his eyes pleading for help] 

Pete: [his mind racing] Ah, yeah, Lex was just comparing the Mystery Meat to Haggis. 

Chloe: Haggis happens to be a delicacy in Scotland and I'm surprised a Luthor would forget his roots like that. Not to mention, none of you lie very well. 

Lex: Ms. Sullivan, I'm insulted. I happen to lie excellently.

Chloe: I'm sure you do but I was referring to my "friends" here. [Then she caught sight of the file and her eyes flashed on the name.] You had HiJack investigated. [Glaring at Clark] I thought you trusted me. How could you?

Clark: I didn't –

Lana: Hi guys what's up? [Lana stood there still with her books in her hand. When she heard Chloe yell, she went right to her side hoping to help in some way (A/N isn't that sweet)]

Chloe: Oh nothing, Clark's just having my friends investigated.

Lex: Ms. Sullivan, I took the initiative to looking to Mr. Collins past. Clark had no idea I had done it until I arrived here to discuss my findings. 

Chloe: [Snatched the file from the table] and what pray tell gives you the right to pry into my life?

Lex: [Snatched the file back and placed it on the table. Using both hands to brace himself on the table with the file in between he met Chloe's blazing glare with fire of his own.] The fact that Clark is my friend and I look out for him and by extension that would include you.

Chloe: I don't believe you for a second. You are SO up to something.

Lex: That man is a criminal and he's dangerous and you are not seeing him again. 

Chloe: [She would have laughed if she weren't so pissed]. I do not work for you Luthor and there for do NOT take orders from you.

Lex: Yes, but your father does.

[Several things happened at once. Chloe dropped her tray and it clattered loudly onto the table. Pete jumped from his seat to avoid food that splattered. Lana dropped her books and reached for Chloe not realizing how strong the girl really was. Chloe almost succeeded in dragging both her and Lana across the table as she tried to once again strangle Lex. Pete and Clark seeing that Lana was going lose the battle, Pete held Chloe and Clark jumped in front of Lex.]

Chloe: How dare you threaten my father.

Lex: [Trying to shove Clark out of the way] You know that's not what I meant. I was just going to talk to him. I'm sure—"

Chloe: I'm going to kill you.

Lex: Once your father puts his foot down--

Clark/Pete/Lana: Shut up Lex!

Pete: [Turned his attention to Chloe] Chill out OK. [He repeated a few times before Chloe finally gave in and ceased struggling. Pete knew she wasn't just playing nice, playing to attack again. He felt when her temper was brought more under control. But Lex and Chloe's eyes never broke contact. Chloe left him no doubt of the silent promise that she was going to rip his head of eventually. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow but someday, and the thought made Lex smile. 

That smile was the last thing Chloe needed to see and if she wasn't going to wipe it off his overly smug face then she wasn't going to look at it either.] 

Chloe: I'm a so outta here. [Pete released her and she stormed out of the cafeteria with ever person there watching her leave. Then every eye turned back to the table and back to Luthor. Used to it he just collapsed in his seat looking slightly defeated but definitely still angry.

Clark started to go after her but Pete put up his hands.]

Pete: I better do it. I'm the only one that she doesn't hate at the moment. [He grabbed an apple, sandwich, and one of the milks on the table and takes off to follow Chloe]

Lana: [Kind of in shock, sits down] What just happened?

Lex: Chloe decided to give her theatrical debut of Kate. She's a shoe in if you ask me. [Looking at Clark] I cannot believe she's being so stubborn about this. Is she always this stubborn?

[Clark's about to nod but Lana gives him a dirty look and he just smiles.]

Lana: [Somewhat timidly she turns her attention back to Lex] Well, you were prying into her life.

Lex [His eyes flashed but his emotional façade remained deceptively calm] That person is not a positive influence on Ms. Sullivan.

Lana: [Laughed a bit nervously] You make it sound like she's some social debutante being groomed to marry some Lord of the Manor. It's not like she's going to be ruined in the eyes of society for seeing him. I'm sure her father will still be able to marry her off even with a checkered past. 

Lex: The man is a criminal and dangerous. Just look at this – [Lex noticed the file was gone] That stubborn little chit. I'm going to kill her. [Without a bye-your-leave he stormed off]

Lana: So again with the "What just happened?"

Clark: Chloe met this guy last night that she knew from Metropolis. Apparently, he's in a bit of trouble and wanted to make sure Chloe's OK. 

Lana: So this guy's not really trouble right?

Clark: Well, something is definitely wrong. He might not be the problem but I think there might be trouble.

Lana: So what's the deal with Lex.

Clark: I don't know. Serious warning bells went off with him about the guy if he did all that research last night. 

Lana: Of course "you" would never pry into Chloe's privacy like that would you?

Clark: No [half-heartedly] No [with more firmness] never. That would be wrong.

Lana: So we don't want to look at the file you have hidden under your tray do we?

[Clark at first was stunned then a smile spread across his face. He took the file from under its hiding place and motioned for Lana to take the vacant seat next to him.]

Clark: Of course not it would be wrong. [Allowing the small bit of laughter to escape as they started sifting through the information.]

~*~

Meanwhile:

[Pete chased Chloe down the partially deserted hallway. With it being lunchtime everyone was either outside or in the cafeteria.]

Pete: Chloe come on, wait up.

Chloe: What could you possibility want?

Pete: Hey, I come in peace. [Offering her the sandwich and the milk and keeping the apple for himself.] So you want to tell me what happened?

Chloe: Don't wanna talk about it [She grumbled as she plopped down on the set of stairs nearest them. She noticed no one in the hall at all now and felt the tears welling in her eyes. She refused to cry. Not about this. There were people being raped and murdered in dictatorial countries. There was famine and wars being fought in the name of power and faith. No way was she going to cry over something so unimportant. 

Pete: Now don't go all pouty on your Uncle Petey here. Tell the big strong man what the problem. 

Chloe: [giggled at his words and the tears never broke their dam. She always could count on Pete to feel better.] Well, it's just that, I can't believe Lex had my friend investigated. I mean what business is it of his, who I hang out with. Why would he even care? Do I look like Clark to you? I mean he may have all this money and power and stuff, but I mean ask me if I care. Go on ask me.

Pete: Do you care?

Chloe: Hell no…. I don't care. He could be some poor pauper and I wouldn't treat him any different. But I deserve some respect. He has no claim on me. He's not my father, or my brother. I'm not dating him or anything. I mean the guy kisses you once and he thinks he owns you.

Pete: He kissed you?!? [His voice echoing in the empty hall.]

Chloe: Did I say that out loud?

Pete: I'll kill him.

Chloe: Pete, no. It was no big deal.

Pete: It seems like a big deal to me. Did he hurt you?

Chloe: God no, It was [Pause] nice.

Pete: Nice? [She was holding back]

Chloe: What? It was nice.

Pete: Nice? [He knew she wasn't even giving him a half-truth]

Chloe: [knowing she could never lie to him] Fine it was toe curling, legs watering, fireworks in the sky, world standing still, ground shakily awesome. Satisfied?

Pete: Can we go back to nice? How did this …. Wait I don't want to know.

Chloe: Its no big deal. It didn't mean anything.

Pete: You kissed Lex Luthor.

Chloe: I did not. He kissed me. [Slightly stuttering]

Pete: And you let him.

Chloe: But –

Pete: and you liked it…My God you like HIM.

Chloe: Now stop right there. I most certainly do NOT like Lex.

Pete: But you liked it.

Chloe: Well yeah, but come on Pete. Luthor has been groomed to be a womanizer since birth. It would be unnatural for him not to be good at it. 

[Chloe could tell Pete was struggling to keep his temper in check. But before he could say any more the bell rang.] 

Pete: Stay away from him, Chloe. I didn't trust him before and I trust him even less now. 

Chloe: Pete, don't say anything to anyone about this, OK?

Pete: [he smiled at her pleading eyes.] Our secret. [He agreed begrudgingly and she jumped into his arms giving him a sisterly hug.]

Chloe: You know that out of all the guys I love, you're my favorite.

Pete: Just keep Lex out of that crowd. 

[Chloe just smiled angelically and ran in the opposite direction. She raced down the halls that still had only a few students walking through them. No one noticed the door swing open behind Chloe or the hands that grabbed her. One around her waist and the other muffling her started scream. She was dragged into the dark room and only a silent click of the look was heard. 


	6. Chapter 5 Sept 30

****

Title: The Virus

****

Author: NickyJean

****

Summary: Something from Chloe's past comes back to "shock" her. It's a Chlex story. They may not get totally together but there are definite bonding issues. 

****

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own them…don't you think if I did they would be together already. At least some kisses or something. 

****

A/N: First I would like to say Hey to Hope…thanks for noticing…Also I would like to thank Histriera for the "Ask me if I care?" joke…Toast was one of my favorites and it's a running gag at the house…Thanks for all those who reviewed….LOVE YOU ALL…. 

Chapter 4

Chloe panicked in the dark room, dropped her books and struggled against her captor. The arms that held her felt like iron bars and once again in her life she felt completely helpless and terrified. She screamed fruitlessly against the hand over her mouth and felt faint for lack of oxygen.

Voice: If you cease struggling I'll release you.

Chloe stopped dead. Her mind whirled at the familiarity of the voice. After a moment of stillness she found herself standing on the floor of her own accord. She turned in the darkness and faced her would be attacker. She fell back and punched him in the gut hard. Thankful for the self-defense training she had been taking ever since that whole Brian incident. Lex gasped for air for a moment, while Chloe tried the door. It didn't budge and without any light she couldn't find the lock. 

Chloe: Lex what the hell are you doing here? [She hissed struggling with the door] Are you trying to scare the hell out of me?

Lex reached over to the switch and lit the room with the small swinging bulb on the extension from the ceiling. He could see Chloe clearly now and that may have been mistake. Rage was boiling just below the surface and her eyes were ablaze. She was trembling slightly, but not from fear. He knew his intrepid reporter was never afraid of him. No she trembled with the anger just simmering, waiting to explode. She was staring at him with such fierceness that he would have stepped back if he wasn't so turned on. 

Him the great Lex Luthor, the man who has had a different woman every week since he was thirteen. He was attracted to this feisty, blonde, bitchy, seventeen-year-old virgin. He wanted to grab her and feel her skin her lips her hands on his body. He wanted to take her here and now and make her gasp her name in pleasure. Just the thought of her beneath him, touching him makes him step forward. His hand moved of it own volition. Luckily his senses returned in time to stop his foolishness. Touching her would be bad. He took a step back just in case.

Lex moved between her and the door.] 

Lex: [Trying really hard to center himself.] *I have got to get laid. * [He took a deep breathe.] Where's my file?

Chloe: You mean the one on MY friend, who is none of your business. I have no idea. [She went for dead bolt lock now that she could see it, but of course he stopped her.]

Lex: You are not leaving here until I have that file.

Chloe: Luthor if you hadn't noticed, kidnapping is a crime that you might actually get in trouble for. Not to mention I'm going to be late for class and they will know right away when I went missing. 

Lex: You mean Mrs. Jacob for Chemistry. Lovely woman really, she said you could interview me as long as you needed to. She was completely understanding about my busy schedule and how I really wanted to help you out with your interview. [He smiled knowingly]

Chloe: You've got to be kidding me. How do you even know my schedule? 

Lex: I know your entire schedule, Ms. Sullivan. As well as Clark's, Pete's, Lana's and Whitney's before he joined our Armed Forces. 

Chloe: You are truly unbelievable. 

Lex: I'll take that as a compliment.

Chloe: Whatever [again she went for the door]

Lex: I had no idea you were so afraid of me. Trying to escape me constantly is really not good for my delicate ego. 

Chloe: [Looked him in the eye, this time the 'double dog dare' wasn't going to work.] This isn't fear, it's loathing. After years of having every person you have ever met react one way or the other I figured you would know the difference. Now get the Hell out of my way.

Lex: Are you experiencing déjà vu. Because I swear we've been in this situation before. In a room with me wanting one thing and you wanting—

Chloe: OUT!

Lex: Precisely, but this time I have the upper hand and I'll use it if I don't get that file.

Chloe: Oh, please. I don't have your pathetic file. Get out of my way.

Lex: I didn't want to resort to this [he took his hand and caressed her arm. The fuzzy sweater she wore was as soft as he thought it was. It reminded him of stroking a --] Come on Kitten, just give me what I want.

Chloe: [her stomach was flipping and she felt all the wind leave her body] Don't touch me. [Her order wasn't very convincing figuring that her eyes closed at the warmth of his hand and she subconsciously moved into his palm. 

He moved closer so that their bodies almost touched only a hair's breath was between them and his lips were by her ear. His breath was he whispered,]

Lex: Come now, Chloe you left me no choice. [He closed in more and she found herself pressed into the wall. The proverbial rock and a hard place played in her mind.]

Chloe: Why are you doing this?

Lex: [She almost felt him shrug] Forbidden fruit, your virginal innocence, my inborn need for conquest, I really have absolutely no idea. Yet for some reason I can't resist the way you meld into me. The way you moan when I kiss you. Maybe it has to do with the fact that kissing you is a toe curling, legs watering, fireworks in the sky, ground shakily awesome. 

[She blushed at the realization that he over heard them. She wanted to crawl into a hole and die. But Lex couldn't just let her suffer her humiliation alone. No he had to stand there staring at her with that damn smirk curling his lips. He had to feel like he was the one with all the power. He always insisted on getting the upper hand. ]

Chloe: *Come on girl, where's your pride? * [Taking a reassuring breath] You forgot about 'the world standing still.' [Gaining her courage she looked him in the eye. She willed herself to believe that him knowing didn't matter. By the look of shock in Lex's eyes it worked. 

Lex stepped back a bit and a real smile appeared on his face. It was a true smile that went all the way to his eyes, causing their green depths to dance with a light of mischief she had never seen in the playboy billionaire before.]

Lex: How remise of me. Do you know, I have been able to think of nothing buy you since last night? [He looked surprised as the admission fell from his lips. But for some reason the initial fear of telling too much of the truth left him when he saw something flicker in Chloe's eyes.]

Chloe: [Not wanting for an instant to go down that train of thought, she derailed with the first objection that came to mind] Now that's not true. You had plenty of distraction with my friend's past that you were snooping through. 

Lex: I just want to protect you. 

Chloe: Now why is that I wander. [She crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her head expectantly to one side.]

Lex: You're Clark's friend. He would be awfully distraught if something foul were to befall you. 

Chloe: *Could you have been anymore sarcastic* Clark brownie points may be part of the reason but I know you must have at least three or four that you are not sharing with the class.

Lex: [He quirked an eyebrow.] Your father, I respect him a great deal. He wouldn't be very happy if I didn't do something that might have helped his "little girl."

Chloe [She snorted, very unlady like, but accepted the reason.] That two, what else?

Lex: [To his surprise, his mind raced. It barely ever raced unless his father was around or when he was with her, he noticed. But he couldn't dwell on that discovery. ] You know this town would find a way to blame me if you were hurt. I either did too much or not enough. You know me, the root of all evil. 

Chloe: Grasping much? Normally I would accuse you of being paranoid but I'll concede that point. So that's three. Come on I know the real reason's bouncing around in that head of yours.

Lex: I find you fascinating. [He took a swallow and gauged her reaction. She only cocked her head once again expectantly.] I find you unexpectantly attractive and intellectually stimulating. I can't seem to stop thinking about you or wanting you. I refuse to allow another man touch you until I do. Not to mention I'm a very possessive person and once I do have you, I may never let anyone near you again. Except your father of course. He's always been proud of you. [The words came out in a gush. He had no idea where they were coming from or where they were going so he just stopped when he needed breath and refused to continue. 

Chloe on the other hand, was stunned. Her eyes grew wide and she seemed to try and repeat everything he just said in her head. As the words began making sense she just looked at him and well, laughed. Not some cute girly giggle but a hard gut felt laugh that threw Lex for a loop.]

Chloe: I'm sorry, [gasping for breath] it's just that [laughing hard] you have got kidding me.

[Lex moved from shock to anger and his emotional façade returned in full force. Chloe knew what that meant and looked apologetic. The laughter subsided and she gave him the sweetest smile.] 

Chloe: I mean come on Lex. Just admit it. You just need to get laid. I mean when was the last time? "Little Ms Victoria wantza Hardick." You must be getting really desperate if _I'm _starting to look good.

Lex: [her smile melted him. For some reason he knew she wasn't being cruel. Just once again brutally honest] You know I've been saying that to myself since last night. Any suggestions? [He moved closer to her and caressed her waist] 

Chloe: Yeah, go to Metropolis, meet a nice girl. Take her to dinner, a movie or dancing. [She said pushing his hand away with a laugh threatening to erupt again.] 

Lex: Good idea. Are you busy Friday night?

Chloe: Yeah, I'm ah…washing my hair. [He was reaching for her again but this time his fingers gently dug into her, ticking her.]

Lex: How about Saturday?

Chloe: I have to be a virginal sacrifice that night….Full moon and all. 

Lex: That was last night….[still tickling her but not as much because she did need to breath.] So when are you free? [He stepped back from her and mimicked her earlier look by crossing his arms across his chest, cocking his head and waiting expectantly.]

Chloe: [her chin rose up and she looked at him definitely] I'll have to check my schedule and let you know. I may be busy for at least three or four years. 

[Lex took a menacing step forward and caressed her check with his hand. Both actions contradicted themselves, but the hand on her check is what drew her focus. It sobered the moment as the warmth crept through her body.] 

Lex: Tell me you'll see me tonight. 

Chloe: I'm busy tonight. I have to put the paper to bed.

Lex: I'll pick you up, just say you'll see me. [Hesitantly] Please? 

Chloe: OK *What am I thinking* I'll be done at seven or so *Don't do this. This is a very bad idea. *

Lex: I'll be here. [He leaned closer and their lips met sealing the promise with a kiss. Gently at first, tenderly. Passion increased and her arms went up around his neck and his went to her waist. Her lips parted with little prompting and Lex forced himself to relax and go slowly. Pushing the need to devour her aside and just allowed himself to enjoy the moment. His tongue slid in slowly. The soft caress caused both of them to moan with desire. Flames licked the skin he touched and she felt as if she were melting. His head was vacant except for thoughts of her. Dreams of her. The need to have her, to feel her. The need to possess her. 

His hand ended up under her sweater, feeling the lace of her bra. The skin burned his hands but he couldn't stop. He felt her nipples harden under the material. 

Chloe: Lex [she gasped as his lips found their way to her neck and the sensitive part of her ear. She almost died when he nipped a trail along the side of her neck and on her shoulder pushing the obtrusive material away from her skin. Nothing felt as soft. Not velvet; not satin. Nothing. 

He had her bra unhooked and was on his knees now kissing her stomach. He inched his way up and tenderly kissed a breast. 

RRRRIIIINNNNNGGGG]

Chloe: Oh, Shit. 

[Lex was also shock out of his sexual stupor. Muttering under his breath he rose quickly and forced Chloe around. He rehooked her bra and straightened out her clothes and then his in under thirty seconds. He looked Chloe over and made she was presentable.

Chloe: Done this before have you. [She said with a giggle. Noting at how she probably looked as put together as when he dragged her into the room. The look in her eyes changed matching her change of thought.] Lex I –

Lex: Don't you dare say a word. I don't want you backing out of tonight and I certainly don't want to get in another fight with you.

Chloe: [She smiled knowingly] Yes, you do. It's what you like most about me.

[Lex returned her smile with one of his own.]

Lex: Be that as it may. It's not the only thing.

Chloe: Oh, really.

Lex: Let's just say that for once we are in complete agreement. [Her curious look caused him to chuckle] It definitely causes the world to stand still. [Before she could respond he vanished out the door unnoticed, leaving her in solitude until she to could escape unobserved into the mass of teens wandering through the halls. 

A/N: Somebody let me know if this is too racy for PG-13


	7. Chapter 6 Sept 30

****

Title: The Virus

****

Author: NickyJean

****

Summary: Something from Chloe's past comes back to "shock" her. It's a Chlex story. They may not get totally together but there are definite bonding issues. 

****

Disclaimer: I own them, I own them all. Yes I have every single one of the garbage pail kids. Oh, these guys…no of course not…silly they are owned by DC and WB and XYZ,….LOL

Chapter 5

[The silver Ferrari pulled in front of the large manor he once dreaded but now adored. He once thought of this place as the punishment that his father meant it to be. At least he did until that fateful day. That day that Clark saved his life. 

Now he was just grateful. Grateful to be alive. Grateful that he was there in time to save Jonathan Kent's life and finally earn his respect. Grateful for the fact that for once, on that dreadful day, he DID NOT hesitate. Not like when he 'omitted' the truth with Clark. Not like when his father was in one of the weakest moments of his life. That time there was no hesitation. 

He often thought of that moment. The reporter he 'hired' must have known something to be willing to kill Jonathan. But it never entered his mind. Or it did and he didn't care. The only thing that raced through his mind was that this man, Jonathan, was the best father he had ever met. That this world didn't deserve to lose him. Not his wife, not his son and not even himself. Sure Lex meant nothing to him but Jonathan meant a lot to Lex. 

He walked into the foyer as his butler Matthew took his coat. ] 

Matthew: Your guest has arrived. He is in the study.

Lex: Thank you. Make sure we are not disturbed.

[Lex walking into the room expecting his prey to be put off slightly by the unexpected request of his presence but Lex's day wasn't going half the way he expected it too so why would this moment be any different. 

Tom: You summoned me m' Lord. [Tom who was already standing next to the books looking through the selection. He turned and gave Luther a mock bow.] To what do I owe this benevolent honor? 

Lex: I think you know but we will get to the point because I've put off enough business for today.

Tom: All work and no play…What don't you think a few companies would appreciate the reprieve of being taken over today because you were to busy playing golf or something. 

Lex: I run a fertilizing plant. Hardly the means of being the swooping vulture of my father. But enough pleasantries, how much?

Tom: How much what? [He knew where Lex was going with this but he wanted to make him admit it.]

Lex: How much to get out of town and never darken our door again?

Tom: Hey, I'll undarken your door for free. Bye [and he turned to leave]

Lex: How much to disappear from Chloe's life? 

Tom: Now we get to it. [Tom turned to face Lex, giving him a cold smile] How much is it worth to you. Or should I say how much is 'she' worth to you.

Lex: Name your price and we'll see.

Tom: Five thousand. 

[Lex didn't even blink but reached into his desk and pulled out stacks of bills. Tom choked, but covered quickly.]

Tom: Ten thousand.

Lex: [he looked at Tom, slightly perturbed] You said five.

Tom: I underestimated her worth to me. The question is again what is her worth to you.

Lex: [He only faltered a moment before clearing out his drawer and walking to his safe and withdrawing more money. He placed it in a brief case that he retrieved from the closet.] Fine but no good byes. Just disappear into the night. 

[Tom just stood there with a small smirk, shaking his head.]

Tom: What's going on here? Why are you doing this?

Lex: I have good instincts and they tell me you are trouble. I want you away from her. Far away. 

Tom: [He sighed as he took the brief case] I hope your instincts are wrong this time.

Lex: With you leaving town we never really have to know do we?

Tom: [He flashed Lex an angry glare] My instincts are usually right too. They're telling me there's more to this then you're saying. What is it you want from Chloe? 

Lex: I'm not about to confess my soul to a man willing to take a bribe.

[Lex's words were condescending but Tom only focused on the important bit of information.]

Tom: I didn't know a Luthor had a soul to confess. But hey, if there were a chance of one, my Clover would find it. 

Lex: [refusing to remark on the insight] Thank you for stopping by. [He walked around to his desk and started working effectively dismissing him]

Tom: I know, I know. Don't let the door hit my ass on the way out. [Lex looked up in time to see the second mocking bow] By – your – leave – m'lord. [Then, Tom left the room a bit financially better off then before. 

Lex worked at his desk for a moment, but it was futile. All he could think of was Chloe. He knew that once he had her, the thrill would be gone and he could go back to business as usual. Gone would be the sexual tension and they could return to the comfortable, familiar, snarking between not so friendly friends. 

Lex: *It's not like I would actually be using her. She would get what she wants. I would definitely be getting what I want. It will be a perfectly acceptable arrangement. Like she said I'm a born womanizer. I'll make her first time everything she dreamed it would be. Hell, I'll do the same with her second, third, fourth, and fifth. How many times it takes to get that girl out of my system. 

It has to be the conquest thing. I mean that's the only explanation. I don't even know when this started. Well that's not true. It happened when we first met. She [Pause] just didn't fear me. She didn't want me. She treated me the way I truly deserved to be treated. Like a spoiled child. [He laughed at the memory] 

Then I started to worry about her when she fell from my window. Even when she was held with Clark and the others at the plant. Clark, I wasn't so worried about him. He's got the luck of the Irish for not really being Irish. But Chloe, trouble seems to stalk her. That must be why she's such a good reporter. The stories find her. 

Well, at least one problem is taken care of. I won't have to worry about Mr. Collins seeing Chloe again. *

~*~

Chloe: [looked at the clock 5:15] *Where the hell is he? * 

[All sorts of possible disasters ran through her mind. He could have been hurt, arrested. Her eyes grew wide. He could have been killed. She got up and started to pace. 

Chloe: What am I going to do? [She repeated over and over again.]

Tom: Do about what Babygirl?

Chloe: Where the hell were you? I was going out of my mind.

Tom: I got caught up making reservations. We'll talk about it after you tell me what you need.

[There was a quick explanation mostly because Tom didn't require her to go into details that she wouldn't have explained anyway. After an hour the job was completed.]

Chloe: Thanks Tom. I'm glad you came. 

Tom: Don't mention it. But I have to tell you something. Completely unrelated. [He had Chloe's complete attention.] Lex Luthor paid me to get out of town. 

Chloe: [Her face fell] What?

Tom: Yeah, ten thousand dollars. I think he likes you.

Chloe: Likes me? LIKES ME? He's trying to buy my friends off. 

Tom: Yeah, I know for a Luthor that's some serious lovin' [he was trying so very unsuccessfully not to laugh.] What are you going to do with your share? [He laid the brief case on the table and opened it.]

Chloe: You took the money. Tom how could you? I thought we were friends. 

Tom: I believe my instructions were to not even give you a good bye but disappear into the night.

Chloe: [Realization stuck] Then what are you doing here?

Tom: I don't take orders from some sniveling rich boy. [He said with a snort] 

Chloe: But the money….

Tom: Is yours, except for two thousand, which I thought I might be needing, with my credit so bad. You don't mind do you? I mean I'll give it all to you if you're mad at me. 

Chloe: No, not mad, confused, not mad. Why would you take the money if you weren't planning on doing what he wanted you to do?

Tom: What's he going to do sue me for breach of contract? Have me arrested for trespassing on property he apparently wants real badly? 

Chloe: That man does not want me.

Tom: That man gave me ten thousand dollars. [In deep thought] How much did that Julia Roberts chick get in Pretty Woman? 

Chloe: Hey, watch it…[she laughed for a moment]..I am soooo going to kill him. 

Tom: Don't be too hard on him. He didn't know who he was dealing with. Not too mention, falling from the Luthor family tree he probably didn't know any better. 

Chloe: I can't believe you are defending him. What is it with the men in my life? First Clark, then you and Lex. What the hell?

Tom: What about Clark?

Chloe: Don't change the subject.

Tom: Not changing we'll get back to it. Tell me about the guy you actually like.

[It all came out of her in a flood of emotion. How hopeful she was, how hurt she felt. The pain of being deserted. She was almost in tears when Tom stood up and looked at her, holding out his hand.] 

Tom: Come here, I know what will cheer you up. 

~*~

Lex entered the school building. The dark halls were far from inviting but it was voices that he recognized that filled him with dread. Clark, Pete, and Lana were waltzing down the hall heading toward him. 

Clark: Hey Lex, what are you doing here?

Lex: I promised Ms. Sullivan a follow up interview and I came to set something up.

Pete: Funny, Mrs. Jacobs wanted me to give Chloe an assignment since she was interviewing you during she missed class.

[Lex knew Pete knew more then he was letting on but he didn't let it show.]

Lex: I took Ms. Sullivan by surprise and her notes weren't completely in order. We mostly discussed things that we both wanted to explore with a more in-depth during this interview. So what are you doing here so late? 

Clark: Chloe said she needed me to pick something up and then we're all going to go to the Beanery, while Chloe puts the paper to bed. 

Pete: Yeah, Chloe's going to be really busy right now. Why don't we let her know you stopped by and she can call you at a better time? 

[Clark and Lana couldn't help but notice the tension between the two. It was actually worse then normal. 

Whatever fight they were about to witness stopped short as they heard music floating from the editor's office.

Lana: Oh, I love this song. [Her voice was a soft whisper as she silently walked to the door. Her mouth dropped open at her view. 

There was Chloe and Tom slow dancing to the song. Chloe smiling up sweetly and him smiling to he sang the words to the Lady in Red. He spun her gracefully in his arms and dipped her as she giggled slightly. 

Everyone was frozen in the hall watching the two moved to the music.

After the music faded into the background, Tom looked down at Chloe and kissed her on the cheek unaware of the on lookers. Well he was until Lex flipped out.] 

Lex: Get the hell away from her.

Chloe: LEX LUTHOR HOW DARE YOU COME HERE!

Lex: [ignoring Chloe's outrage.] We had a deal. What the hell are you doing?

Tom: [With a look of shock] What deal? [Lex practically sputtered and everyone else was too confused to noticed.] Oh, and by the way thank you for the lovely donation to Chloe's scholarship fund. 

[Lex was speechless, (A/N that seems to happen a lot lately LOL) and just stared at the brief case.] 

Chloe: Don't fret Lex, you'll get your damn money back.

Tom: Like hell, he wants to be an ass let him. But he is not getting that money back. If I have to give it to your father myself I will. Of course it would be difficult to explain.

Clark: What's going on?

Lex: [panicked] Chloe, I can explain.

Chloe: No you can't. But we are going to talk. [And she started to shove him out the door. It slammed behind her, as the others stood frozen in the room. Tom focused on Pete]

Tom: Make sure she doesn't give that money back. No matter what. 

Lana: What happened here?

Tom: I'm sure you'll all find out soon. 

Pete: [he just smiled] yeah, Chloe's voice carries. [True enough the conversation at least one sided drifted through the door. But Pete was wishing that at the moment he remained clueless.]

~*~

Chloe: My you've been a busy little bee, haven't you. Let's see, starting last night you made it you're business to interfere with my life. It started with you butting in between Clark and me. Then, you spying on my friend and I having a private conversation. You drive me home only to kiss me for some un-Godly reason. Next you spend the rest of the night coming up with as much dirt as you possibly can find on said friend just so you can present it my other friends. Then you pretend to be judge and jury of my friend like someone really gives a damn. Next you take the time to spy on me again with Pete. After which, you drag me off into some closet looking for your damn file. By the way Clark and Lana had it. She told me all about it. Then while in said closet you practically seduce me. Only to leave me to keep an appointment with, again, said friend to pay him off. Then finally you have the nerve to show up here like nothing's wrong, so you can take me out on some date that now sure as hell ain't happening. Did that about cover it?

Lex: Well he took the money. [He sounded almost desperate.]

Chloe: Which he gave all to me with a full explanation except for two thousand that I think he earned just for being insulted by you. TEN THOUSAND DOLLARS, what the hell were you thinking. 

Lex: I just didn't want to see you hurt.

Chloe: Oh, you mean like right now, when someone I was slowly becoming involved with and starting to trust betrayed me. That kind of hurt. 

[Lex swallowed hard. This was all wrong. This went very badly. And no amount of damage control or apologies were going to fix it.]

Lex: I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you some how, [He seemed like a defeated child but it didn't faze Chloe]

Chloe: This, this is not about you. There are no sorries. No explanations. This is about me. Me getting out my rant so I can move on with my life. And in part of that, I never EVER want to see you again. Not professionally for some story. Not socially when Clark's around. Not ever. If you see me coming jump in that little sports car of yours and go in the other direction. This is about me telling you to get the hell out of my life. Good bye Lex. 

Lex: Chloe—

Chloe: Good bye. [With that she entered the room where her friends were standing astonished at what they had overheard and she didn't even look at them as she went to her computer and finished up the last of the paper.

Clark was red and it wasn't embarrassment at what he heard. It was pure rage. He looked at Chloe, who still hadn't looked at him or anyone else and then at Lana who just looked with sad eyes at Chloe. Clark couldn't stop himself any longer and stalked from the room slamming the door behind him. Luckily he had the piece of mind not to use his real strength or he would have torn it from his hinges. ] 

Tom: What's wrong with him?

Pete: He was kind of hoping to get back with Chloe.

Tom: I don't think so. [His face held such disgust that Lana was taken aback.]

Lana: What do you have against Clark?

Tom: Other then he ditched her at the school dance.

Lana: He did it to save my life.

Tom: Yeah well, he's also in love with you and not Chloe so forgive me if I only want what's best for her. 

[Before Lana could protest, Chloe spoke up]

Chloe: Still in the room. And I really would like you all to leave please. The sooner I get this done the sooner I will be able get home and have a carton of chocolate ice cream. 

Tom: Sure honey. Listen I'm going to take the money and Pete and I will put it in a safe place. 

[After everyone left the room, Chloe pushed back in her chair, as far her wheels would take her. Her hands went to her face and the tears flowed freely. ] 

~*~

[Clark used all his self-discipline not to use his super speed to catch up to Lex who actually hadn't left the building. He stood in the archway looking slightly destroyed. ] 

Lex: Why did you save my life?

Clark: [taken back by the question but still angry he growled] You know why.

Lex: Yes I do, it's because you are a good person. You do everything right without question. I, on the other hand have to be the second most manipulative man I know. Second only to my father. So how is it that neither of us are good enough for Chloe. I at least thought you would have a chance but God, the look in her eye whenever you walk into a room. How could you do that to her? Even if it was for the right reasons. I mean she loves you so much. 

Clark: Are you saying I should have let Lana die?

Lex: No of course not. But you didn't really know she was in danger. How could you? What if you went home first? You would have been with your family. Would you have left them for some hunch?

Clark: What's this all about?

Lex: I didn't want to hurt her. I wanted to protect her. I was following my hunch and it still hurt her. And I'm so, so damn sorry and for once in my life I don't know how to fix it. 

Clark: Why are you trying to fix it? You know how I feel about Chloe. 

Lex: [He almost snarled at Clark] I know how you 'want' to feel about her but you really feel that way about Ms. Lang don't you. You can't love them both and you haven't stopped loving Lana yet. So don't get too self rightous. I've done nothing that you wouldn't do, given half a chance, with Lana, despite Whitney. [Clark's eyes grew wide and he was about to trottle the older man, when Lex felt immediate remorse for his words.] I'm sorry I didn't mean it. I'm just lashing out. I've hurt my best friend and I hurt Chloe. I think I should get home before my day gets any worse. 

He walked into the darkness but was stopped by a hand. 

Lex: Clark, don't—

Tom: I think we should talk.

Lex: [He wanted to go into a rage but he was emotionally wiped after Chloe's tirade.] I think Chloe reamed me enough for the both of you. So I'll just be on my way.

Tom: That just it. She's mad now, give her some time. She'll get over it. When you do make your move don't buy her anything. Using any of your money to do anything for her right now would just [Pause] not work. 

Lex: Why are you telling me this?

Tom: I can tell you feel something for her. Just because you don't know the first step in showing it doesn't mean that you're totally hopeless. [Tom starts to leave and catch up with Pete and the others. But turns back to Lex.] One more thing. No matter what she keeps that money. She deserves to go to a good school. 

Lex: Of course, Nice meeting you Tom.

Tom: You too. And may the best man win. 

~*~

Tom walked to his car after Pete had dropped him off. The money was in a safe place until Chloe could finally be trusted to use it for school. The night was silent and the moon didn't provide as much light as you would expect. 

Tom turned at the snap of a twig. He thought he heard more but as he waited the silence spanned. Reassured he continued. Out of no where a body collided with his and he hit the ground with a thud. A needle penetrated his skin and he felt instant grogginess. 

Voice: No one takes my money and gets away with it. 

Tom: Lex? [Trying to make out the figure as his eyes continued to fog over. Then all went black.]

~*~

A/N: This is dedicated to my husband Dan. The guy that sacrifices his sanity to watch soaps with me and constantly commented on the stupidity of characters…of course only those I already don't like. He's the one that constantly suggests that if someone's going to give you money to see or not see some one. Take the money and tell the other person involve. Split the money (after all its only polite) and then do what you were going to do anyway. What are they going to do sue you? Kill you? If they were going to do that they wouldn't have wasted the money…LOL LOTZ OF LUV TO ALL 


	8. Chapter 7 Oct 1

****

Title: The Virus

****

Author: NickyJean

****

Summary: Something from Chloe's past comes back to "shock" her. It's a Chlex story. They may not get totally together but there are definite bonding issues. 

****

Disclaimer: I can't believe I almost forgot to say I don't own anything…how rude of me…

****

A/N: I hope this chapter isn't too harsh. But I was finally able to get my Mutant of the Week in here. 

Chapter 7

Tom slowly opened his eyes. Darkness still surrounded him but a loud hum echoed in the room. He raised his head with slight pain coursing through it. Then he went to test his limbs and found them less cooperative. He looked down and there was just enough light in the room that he noted the ropes that secured him safely to the chair. He moved back and forth trying to loosen the ropes but only succeeded in scraping the chair on the floor. 

Voice: Ah, so you finally decided to join us. How pleasant.

Tom looked at the shadowy figure as it came closer. The first thing he noticed was the shoulder length hair. Then the dark clothing, a long coat and boots. A flash caught Tom's eye and he noticed the menacing knife that was gently clutched in the man's hand. The figure came into full view thanks to the small window allowing the light from outside in. The best he could assume was that he was in a basement of some kind. 

The darkness didn't last as the attacker changed direction and walked to the wall. A click was followed quickly by the illumination of the room. The overhead fluoresce lights flickered slightly before deciding to maintain the lit position. 

Across from him was a self-made desk, a three by five piece of plywood supported by two short pillars of concrete blocks. On top was a high tech lap top with I-cam, mic, and speakers. 

His memory slowly returned: someone grabbing him, a needle, darkness, and something about money. Everything surrounding him started to make sense. 

Tom: Virus.

Virus: Wow that didn't take long. But then again I knew I wasn't dealing an idiot. The first two, now they were idiots. [Tom renewed his struggle] The girl though, she was pretty hot, until I slit her throat. 

Tom: You bastard. I'm going to kill you.

Virus: I believe that's my line. No stealing the show. So do you want to know my plan or should I just get started. After all, I'll understand if you're not much for small talk.

Tom: Why are you doing this? It's been years…

Virus: I'd say that revenge is a dish best served cold but that's not it at all. See, while it's been years for you, it was just last month for me. You see you don't go pissing off powerful men who own corporations by stealing their money and then having the stupidity to get traced. You see those accounts you led the FBI to, that was about only half of what was really going on. There are more companies then just those in the U.S. I was a global enterprise until you self-righteous hacks stumbled on to me. I spent the last three and a half years running from corporate hit men. Do you know that these men cannot be bought off? I tried everything. Then I was able to kill one myself and I took his identity. I became him and he became my corpse. Now I finally have the time I need to start my games all over again. You see before you a man with a mission: To destroy everyone that took my money. That would be you.

[Virus went to his computer and turned it on. The camera light glowed red and he turned the screen to face Tom. Tom saw himself on the screen and didn't know what exactly to expect. 

Tom: How'd you find me. I was pretty good at covering my tracks. 

Virus: Techno wise yeah, there wasn't a trace. But I learned a lot from my contract killer friends. Hiding from them involved more then just covering purchases with your debit card. I learned how to track people in the real world. Kind of like a hunter. I followed you, by car, by foot. I saw you show up at the Luthor mansion. I even saw you meet up with that cute little pixie. What was her name, oh yeah, Chloe Sullivan.

Tom: You stay away from her. 

Virus: Again, not very threatening with you tied down and me the one with the knife. Now I did find it interesting that you went to that school and actually risked getting caught online to help her with that little identity job. So I checked her out. She was in on it too, wasn't she?

Tom: She was a kid, a groupie. She couldn't have handled what we were doing. We only let her hang out with us because she was a good coffee girl. She wasn't even allowed to touch our computers back then. 

Virus: [He knelt down in front of Tom, keeping a safe distance just in case he tried something.] You are oh so full of it. Here let me show you something. 

Virus went to the computer and tapped on a few keys. There on a split screen was John. A much older version of John tied to a chair, much like Tom was now. John looked battered and bruised. Blood flowed in streaks from his chest and arms. Tom knew they were knife wounds, but he refused to show fear. 

__

On the computer screen:

Virus' Voice on screen: Who was with you?

John: [sounding defeated] No one. It was just me.

Virus: [he slid the knife down his skin again and pierced the flesh. A fresh line of blood flowed down his body mixing with the other trails] If I have to ask this one more time I'm going to go find Judy and that little baby boy of yours and make them my pin cushion. 

John: Tom Collins

Virus: Keep going. [This time he just drove the knife into a non vital part of his body and John screamed in angony.]

John: Sarah Floyd, but I swear that's it. It was only the three of us.

Virus: Now, I know you're lying and it's very brave of you and all but I'm really bored now. [He changed weapons. The cleaver of chose flashed on screen as the Virus struggled with his victim. Grabbing John's pinky finger he took aim and drove the weapon home. The finger fell unnaturally to the floor and John's screams were mixed with sobs. 

John: Chloe Sullivan, but please she's just a kid. She didn't know what she was doing. 

Virus: Thank you. [In mock gratitude he made John's end quick and drew the knife across his throat, blood seeping from the wound.]

Virus tapped on the computer and the image faded leaving only the image of Tom tied to a chair. Tom was pale now and his brave front almost gone. He knew he was going to die but he didn't know when or how painfully it was going to be. 

Virus: So who was it that actually transferred my funds?

Tom: I did. 

Virus [he sliced Tom's chest with his blade.] You see my profile on you said you wouldn't have given a damn about me stealing the money. You were too into the causes to care about anything else around you and you would have chalked it up to the company deserving it. Now who actually did it? 

Tom: Sarah, she was the bleeding heart. She thought the company would shut down a plant to make up the loss.

Virus: [He punched Tom in the face effectively braking his nose. Red crimson flooded down his face and he spit out the blood that had entered his mouth] Sarah's experience was not of that caliber. So you have one more chance then I just don't care about the answer and I cut you up for fun.

Tom: Well, then I guess that leaves John. [Virus backhanded him and both the chair and Tom fell to the floor.]

Virus: You are so chivalrous, really. I already know the girl did it. Sarah admitted it as I was [pausing with a smirk] well, having my way with her. 

[Tom noticed that the wooden chair gave some because of the impact. He took a chance as Virus came to return him to the upright position. He kicked out and Virus fell dropping his knife. Tom was able to grasp it. With his hands tied to his thighs (probably so Virus could cut his hands like he did John's) he was able to make quick work of the ropes even with Virus already advancing on him. 

Virus punched him but the damage was already done. Tom staggered back but he was free from the chair. He bent down and drove into Virus and used his own speed to slam them both into the wall. The Virus' head connected with the wall stunning him. As much as Tom wanted to just kill him where he was, he had seen too many movies to know that he was to weaken to really take him in a fight and the knife was nowhere in sight. 

He wasted no time racing for the door and up the stairs. He was never so happy to smell fresh air or see the night sky in his life. He made quick work of taking in his surroundings. He was at the Smallville power plant and he looked quickly for a place to hide. Several power conduits were in the area all rather large and worth a shot. He didn't have much time to decide as heard foot falls behind him. 

~*~

The Virus shook his head trying to regain his senses as his prey made the escape up the stairs. He rose unsteadily but finally he recovered enough to race up the stairs after Tom. At the archway he stood for a moment to see if he could sense where the guy ran off too. Realizing he had no weapon, Virus scanned the area quickly finding a large rock. Clobbering was a bit barbaric but it would work for right now. 

Now he stalked the area. Thinking as if he were in Tom's position. It took him only a moment to deduce the places where Tom would have been able to hide. As he approached the area most likely area first, he saw the prone body lying face down. He moved cautiously forward, expecting it to be a trick. He was right on top of Tom when Tom's foot kicked out. The impact shoved Virus into the electrified wires. Virus was immediately electrocuted. Sparks flew in all directions and Tom covered his eyes to prevent them from burning him. After what seemed like forever, the body collapsed to the ground and the large greenish rock rolled from its grasp. 

Tom stood for a moment stunned at what he just did. He hadn't meant to kill anyone. Only to get away. Fear gripped him as he realized he just committed murder. He couldn't tear his gaze away from the body. His hand went to his mouth to hold in the shock. He stepped forward, his eyes burning. He took another step, running his hand through his hair. 

Then he saw it. The body, it twitched. Then it moved a real move. Not to be confused with a muscle spasm that the other movement could have been mistaken for. Tom rushed forward and dropped to his knees by his captor. He was so glad for a moment that he hadn't been turned into a murder he didn't notice the flicks of green sparks that raced over Virus' arm. 

The Virus moaned slightly and started to shift his position.

Tom: You shouldn't be moving. You were almost killed. How are you feeling?

Virus: [His eyes flashed open. Green glittering in their orbs. His hand shot up to Tom's throat and electricity coursed from one body to the next.] Actually, I'm feeling great. 

[Tom quaked as the current entered his body burning his organs from the inside out. Finally, Tom's movement stopped and the lifeless body dropped to the ground. Virus stood up and just looked down at the corpse he created with wonder. Then a smile of pure evil spread across his face.]

Virus: Come to think of it, I haven't felt this good in years. 

[He returned to his lair and sat before his computer, disregarding the mess that was made during the struggle. As his hands neared the keyboard he felt a jolt. It wasn't at all painful. It was more of a pleasant feeling. Then as his fingers actually made contact the computer screen flashed. A green glow appeared to radiate from him and before he could actually type the command the computer seemed to read his mind as the LutherCorp icon floated in the middle of the screen. 

Virus: Now this, this is interesting. [Images flashed on the screen faster then most people were able to register what they were seeing. But not him. He felt connected. It was almost as if his thoughts were being transmitted and received as fast as the computer itself and it all made sense to him. It fitted perfectly in his mind and there was no confusion in what he was seeing or doing.]

Virus: Yes, this is going to be very interesting. [Before him appeared the LuthorCorp e-mail account of one Gabriel Sullivan.] 

A/N: I just wanted you all to know that like scifichick774, I really liked Tom but the guy was toast as soon as I created him. That's the problem with making cool characters that say and do everything you've ever wanted to do yourself. Not to mention it was inevitable for his passing. He knew too much and that will be explained later.


	9. Chapter 8 Oct 8

****

Title: The Virus

****

Author: NickyJean

****

Summary: Something from Chloe's past comes back to "shock" her. It's a Chlex story. They may not get totally together but there are definite bonding issues. 

****

Disclaimer: Nope, still nothing…but I was thinking of buying a light bulb someday. 

****

A/N: see bottom….R/R

Chapter 8

[Lex sat in his office once again thinking of Chloe. He hurt. He hurt a lot. This shouldn't be happening. He wasn't supposed to feel, well bad. He might feel disappointment or even a little self-disgust but the pain he caused Chloe the anger in her voice that tore at something he didn't know he had. This was just supposed to be about sex. Sure he respected her. He knew he could talk to her as an intelligent person unlike the debutantes that he was used to. But she wasn't supposed to be something that had influence over his emotions. Not something that could make him so happy or so sad. 

His thoughts were interrupted by his e-mail chiming in.

__

Lex:

I noticed you had an interest in Clark Kent. Well, I happen to have some information that was being electronically manipulated about him. If you are interested in this information electronically transfer five hundred thousand dollars to the attached account numbers. This offer terminates in forty-eight hours. 

Also attached is a preview of what the information holds. You may recognize the source. 

Sincerely, 

Someone concerned

Lex opened the file and found Chloe's name printed on top of the document. It went into information about Clark's adoptions and her theories. Before it could go into detail it was abruptly ended. There was more but Lex knew he would have to pay for the rest. He had no idea who would have sent the information but his concern lay with the fact that Chloe's name was in the file. That fact alone caused fear to creep through him. He debated whether or not to go and confront Chloe about the information when the chime once again alerted an incoming message. 

__

Luthor:

I will be out of town for the next few days due to a death in the family. My sister was in a tragic accident and Chloe and I will be flying out by the time you read this. I took care of the shifts and also made sure that Johnson knew what was going on while I was away.

Sincerely, 

Gabe Sullivan

Lex felt a moment of sympathy for Chloe and her father. To have this happen after everything else, he really thought this would be good for her. To get away from everything for a while. He knew that the last person Chloe would want to see would be him but he couldn't allow her to think he didn't care. He took a resolving breath, rose and put on his coat. He knew there was one other person he could talk to. One other person who may not have forgiven him but wouldn't deny his request to express his sympathy to Chloe.] 

~*~

[Music pumped from Chloe's house. 'I Want Candy' could be made out as a person moved in closer proximity. Inside Lana just sat on the couch shaking her head as a drunken Chloe danced around her living room. 

When Chloe called and begged Lana to come over she figured that Chloe really needed a girl to talk to. She was surprised that Chloe really called her over to be a baby sitter. 

Earlier Chloe sat in the archway of her home as Lana approached. The look on Chloe's face wiped the smile from Lana's. In Chloe's and was a bottle of beer and she only said it wasn't healthy to drink alone as she ushered Lana into the living room. It only took a moment to discover that Mr. Sullivan was in Omaha for some convention to take the place of someone else at the last minute. Leaving Chloe all alone, which after yesterday's events she planned on taking full advantage of. 

In the beginning she tried to talk Chloe out of drinking but it didn't do any good.

Lana: Are you sure we should be drinking this stuff?

Chloe: Not 'we' ME. You are not allowed to be corrupted oh Paragon of Virtue. You are just here to keep me company. I trust you and I really need someone I can actually trust right now. No secrets. Not you. [There was a trace of sadness in Chloe's eyes that just tore at Lana. But she knew she had to stay firm.]

Lana: Aren't you too under age to be drinking?

Chloe: Do you realize that in other countries, like Germany for instance, as soon as you reach the stool you can drink. [she paused for a moment] Do you think it's worth it?

Lana: Is what worth it? 

Chloe: Being able to drink if it's only warm beer. I've had warm beer before. It's just well nasty. 

[Now after about forty-five minutes and a lot of really loud music Chloe was effectively buzzed. Lana would have been nervous but as Chloe became less stable she also drank less bringing out glasses of tea that she alternated between swigs of beer.

Lana: This really isn't a good idea. I mean I don't want you to be drunk.

Chloe: I'm not drunk [she didn't slur her words but she did stagger a bit.] I am just twitterpated. 

Lana: Like Bambi?

Chloe: No silly, I'm not a deer. I'm a person. 'Twitterpated' is just the word I use instead of buzzed. [Lana reached for the unopened bottles of beer and Chloe slapped her hand away.] No! You are a good girl and I will not contribute to the delinquency of minors. Besides you probably couldn't hold it anyway. [The words were accented with a very girlish giggle that Lana was sure Chloe would be traumatized if Lana ever reminded her that she did it.]

Lana: It's nice to know you're concerned about me but [Lana decided to humor Chloe instead of argue with her] don't you want the beer cold. I could put it in the fridge.

Chloe seemed to ponder the thought for a moment before a wide smile appeared on her face and she nodded her head approvingly. 

Lana disappeared for a moment and quickly returned to see Chloe staring at her. She was so close that Lana almost ran her down. 

Chloe: You know I love you. 

Lana just nodded her head warily. I love you too, Chloe.

Chloe: Enough to hold my hair back when I throw up. 

Lana: [Panicked] You're not going to be sick now are you? 

Chloe: No silly. I haven't drank nearly enough for that. 

Lana: [She sighed in relief. But then looked into Chloe's hopeful eyes and realized that she hadn't answered her question.] Of course I would hold your hair back. What are friends for?

[Chloe rushed Lana with a hug.]

Chloe: See I knew you loved me too. A person would only do that for someone they love. I mean yeah, they might care enough to give you a soda or something to watch your mouth out with. Or a rag to clean up with but only a person who really loves you will hold back your hair.

Lana: Ah, yeah.

Chloe: [She looked almost sad and lost at the same time.] I've never had a girl as a friend before. What ever they've talked about never interest me? I was never one for talking about boys or make-up. But you know, you're not so bad. I mean it's better then mooning over Clark mooning over you. Or having Lex stick his hands down my shirt. 

Lana: What?!? 

Chloe: I mean sure it was nice, but I'm not going to sell my soul to the devil just for a roll in the hay. I mean, I sure he'd do it but is that really what I want my first time to be, with a much more experience guy that's probably just keeping me distracted while Clark goes after you. 

Lana: Again, What?!?

Chloe: Do you think he really wants me at all? I mean we did go to the dance.

Lana: Lex?

Chloe: No silly, Clark. I mean he must have wanted me a little right? Just not as much as he wants you. But that could change right?

Lana: I'm sure Clark cares about you. 

Chloe: But he's been trying so hard to get me into bed and when he's not we're just fighting like cats and dogs.

Lana: Clark's trying to sleep with you.

Chloe: [Looking disappointed at her child] No, Lex, pay attention.

Lana gulped: Lex has been trying to sleep with you? I didn't even know you two could stand each other especially recently. But then again that could explain why he's been acting this way about your friend. He's jealous.

Chloe: No, not jealous, possessive. He told me so himself. Once he has me he may never let anyone near me again, except of course my father. [She laughed with such sadness that Lana couldn't help but want to hold her.] 

Lana: Oh, Chloe, [She didn't know what to say.] Do you like him? I mean do you want him to like you?

Chloe: He makes me feel all bubbly and not to mention that he actually seems to want me even if it is for just sex. You know this is all Clark's fault. If it weren't for him Lex wouldn't have even talked to me. If Clark had showed the slightest interest in anything but you, I wouldn't be so confuse. You know what though, I don't blame you. I wish I could, but I can't. [After a moment of deep thought] I love you Lana. [Then she grabbed the girl into another big bear hug.]

Lana: [She patted Chloe on the back and hugged her in return] I love you too Chloe. [with a new resolve for her new friend] Now this is suppose to be a party and you are sitting here all mopey. 

Chloe: [definitely] I'm not mopey.

Lana: Well then come on and dance with me then…[dragging Chloe off the couch]

~*~

Clark sat at the counter of the Beanery. Liz told Clark that Lana wasn't coming in tonight. That she was over a Chloe's. He sat there wondering if he should risk going over there right now. After all everything with Chloe and Lex still shocked him. He couldn't decide if he was hurt or relieved to know that he wasn't the only person in the world that had mixed emotions. He could feel something between him and Lana. The way she would look at him and smiled. It was almost like she wanted reassurance that he still cared for her because she seemed to start to care for him. 

Then Chloe had to go and be so darn cute and open. She would just look at him with open love and he just wanted to drown in it. At least she did before the tornadoes. Now she was as reserved as Lana. She cared, he could see it but she wasn't about to act on it. The difference between the two was that Lana had Whitney for a reason and Chloe didn't.]

Lex: Clark

[His friend dragged him out of his thoughts. Yeah, he forgave him already. Most of what he said last night made sense and he accepted that just maybe Lex might have feelings for Chloe too. Not to mention Clark used his super hearing and over heard the conversation between Tom and Lex. It was something he couldn't stop thinking about for a while.]

Clark: Hey, Lex.

Lex: Listen, I know you're still mad at me and all but could you tell Chloe that I'm really sorry about her aunt.

Clark: What about Mrs. Swan?

Lex: Well, I got the e-mail early this morning that Mr. Sullivan's sister had died and that both Chloe and him were going to be out of town.

Clark [He almost jumped out his seat.] First, Mr. Sullivan doesn't have a sister or brother for that matter. All the aunts and uncles are on Chloe's mother's side. Most importantly, Chloe hasn't gone anywhere. Lana's at her house right now. She's planning on there be all night. 

Lex: [He eyes went straight up to the ceiling for he closed them and frustration and took a deep breath that was released as a sigh] The e-mail specifically said Chloe was going too. [He could see the Clark was getting that same uneasy feeling.] Is this what your trouble radar feels like? It's quite discomforting. [Clark might have smiled if he wasn't worried.] I think we better get over there. Looks like the trouble we both knew was coming is here.

They both headed out. But Lex stopped.] 

Lex: Wait, you go to The Lenox Hotel. That's where Tom is staying and see if you can find out anything. I'll go get Chloe and Lana and meet you back at your house. 

Clark looked like he was about to argue but he realized with his super speed he could get to the hotel and home with enough time for Lex to get Chloe and Lana. He nodded his head in agreement and Lex jumped in his car and took off. ]

~*~ 

A/N: OK when I started this, I was like wouldn't it be funny if Chloe was drunk and Lana and her did the girl thing dancing around the table and such. Then it snowballed and became important…this is how Clark knows that Chloe's out of town and not to mention the thought of a drunk Chloe talking to Lex since their first fight. But then it wasn't as funny as I thought it would be…So over the next couple of chapters please tell me what you like and don't like and offer suggestions…be specific or vague…cuz this parts not working for me but now the story relies on it…


	10. Chapter 9 Oct 10

****

Title: The Virus

****

Author: NickyJean

****

Summary: Something from Chloe's past comes back to "shock" her. It's a Chlex story. They may not get totally together but there are definite bonding issues. 

****

Disclaimer: I'm tired so just believe me when I say I own nothing 'kay?

****

A/N: See after story…

****

[Lex pulled up to the house. He saw Lana's new pickup parked in front. He sighed slightly in relief knowing that Chloe wasn't alone and with Lana, just as Clark had mention. The music was loud and almost unrecognizable. The base was pumping through the floor as he stepped onto the porch. As he finally made his way to the door he saw Chloe and Lana dancing and singing (quite badly) to the music. Chloe and Lana's version of 'Just like a pill' was something you don't see every day. Lex couldn't help but smile knowing that she was all right. She was more then all right she was actually happy. 

He didn't bother to knock and just opened the door.] 

Lex: Ladies

[Lana was the only one who noticed Lex's arrival and froze. 

Chloe started singing the next song on the CD player.]

Chloe: Chill out what ya yelling, lay back the it's all been done before. And if you could only let it be you would see, I like you the way you are…..

[Lana moved away from Chloe unnoticed.] 

Lana: Lex, what are you doing here? [She hissed over the music causing Lex to flinch. Lana took a quick glance at Chloe to make sure she was still oblivious of Lex's presence.] 

Chloe: Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated.

[Yep still oblivious and Lana then turned a scathing glare to Lex.] 

Lex: Something's going on. We need to get over to Clarks. 

Lana: What do you mean going on?

Lex: Just that. Where's Mr. Sullivan?

Lana: Chloe told me he was at a conference in for the plant.

Lex: That's what I mean. He shouldn't be there. Matthews is there. [He was about to explain but decided against it thinking it would be a waste.] Do me a favor and pick up Mr. Ross and meet us at Clark's. 

Lana: Pete's dad, why?

[Lex rolled his eyes but had the sensitivity to look away as not to get caught.] 

Lex: I meant Pete.

[She gave him a 'I can't believe you didn't know I was kidding' look before she started on the porch. She was almost at out the door when she turned back.] 

Lana: What about Chloe? 

Lex: I'll take care of her.

Lana: Are you sure that's such a good idea? I mean—

Lex: Lana go! Get there and get back. 

[Lana hesitated for a moment but saw the steel in Lex's eyes and knew there was no way to talk him out of this and ran out the door. 

The song Chloe was listening too ended just at Lana slammed the door and she looked right at the intruder in her living room. For an instant she didn't really believe he was there and moved back a bit. He noticed that she swayed slightly and then noticed the smell in the room.]

Lex: Chloe you're drunk. [The astonishment in his voice ticked Chloe off.]

Chloe: Lex, you're a spoil, egotistical, child king. I'll be all better in the morning you'll be the same.

Lex: I can't believe this. We have one fight and you go off and get drunk.

Chloe: Don't flatter yourself. I've been drinking since I was fourteen. I know exactly what I'm doing. Why do think Lana's here? [Then she noticed they Lana wasn't where she left her. ] Lana? [There was just a hint of fear in her voice that caused Lex to smirk.]

Chloe: Where is she?

Lex: What? You think I put her in my pocket. [Not waiting for Chloe to answer he walked up to her and grabbed her arm.] Come on. she's going to meet us at Clark's. Grab your coat. 

Chloe [Tugging until she was released.] I'm not going anywhere with you.

Lex: [grabbing her arm and pulling her along again] Yes you are.

Chloe: Didn't we cover this before? I don't work for you and therefore I don't take orders from you? [While she was talking Lex had succeeded in dragging her to the door, but Chloe being Chloe used the doorframe as a brace and again pulled away from Lex.] 

Lex: Fine then I guess we'll have to do it the fun way. 

There was a look in his eye that shook Chloe straight to her soul. Danger, Danger! Screamed in her mind and she raced into the kitchen and out the back door before she noticed he wasn't following her. She stared out into the night. She listened for anything that would tell her she was safe. 

The music was loud enough to reach her. It was ironic that No More, Mr. Nice Guy happened to be planning at the moment, because as she assessed her situation she felt more and more uneasy. Somehow she didn't believe for a second that she would get out of this argument with Lex unscathed. She inched forward, jumping at the sound of a breaking twig. She looked around panicked only to discover herself alone, the twig under her own boot. She took a reaffirming breath and continued. She edged around the corner of the house. Just then she saw Lex and Lex saw her. He was waiting for her in the front knowing that if she wanted to truly escape she would eventually need to get to her own pickup. 

She saw him, turned and fled as if the hounds of hell were on her trail. Lex caught her in ten seconds flat. He clutched her around her waist and swung her around to face him. 

Lex: Are you going to be a good girl now?

[She kicked him in the shin hard. He refused to let the throbbing pain affect him.]

Lex: Good I like the bad girl better. She's so much more fun to torment. 

[She let out a blood curdling scream as Lex picked her up and roughly threw her across his shoulder. She kicked and screamed as he stalked toward his car. He only warned her once to settle down before he spanked her bottom, hard. She was stunned into submission almost instantly. 

They were both silent until they stood beside Lex's Porsche of the week. He put his hands on her waist and lowered her gently to the ground. They stared at each other for a moment. Both battling for control both not willing to surrender. 

Lex: Get in the car, Chloe.

Chloe: Like hel---

Lex: If you are not in this car by the time I count to five, you will soon discover why countries FEAR the Luthor name. 

[The was something in Lex's eyes that made her believe each word he spoke. She huffed and got in the car without another world. She stared angrily out the front window, trying to ignore Lex as he got in the car. As he put the key in the ignition, Chloe couldn't stop herself from trying to salve a small amount of pride.]

Chloe: Mr. Luthor, you weren't talking about some poor third world countries were you? Because I would hate to think that I had less courage then maybe France or Italy. 

[Lex said nothing but his smirk told Chloe volumes.]

~*~

In the darkness of Chloe's yard the unseen Virus let out a muttered curse. He couldn't believe all his planning went awry like this. Just as he arrived to kidnap Chloe some girl showed up. He waited out in that yard for hours for that girl to leave. Yet after some time he reconsidered. After all it was only two girls. Nothing he couldn't handle, right? 

.

Just as he was about to attack some guy out of nowhere charging on his "steed" to save the day. Sure he got rid of the nitwit. But Virus was worried he had a real problem. But then after he heard screaming over the music and the guy come out to his car Virus thought he was home free. 

Yet once again, it didn't work out. They fought this time outside with the wanna be knight kidnapping his prey. 

Virus: *How rude is that, I ask you? You sit, you plan, you wait, and some guy comes in for five minutes and everything is just shot to hell. Now I have to get back to my car and figure out where they are going. But I tell you next time, I don't care how many people are with her, she's coming with me. 

~*~

Chloe stared out the window trying so very hard to ignore the man next to her. It was becoming easier and easier with each bump he took. Her stomach was doing that bubbly thing. Not the bubbly thing that Lex could cause but the bubbly thing that meant it was time to not move so much anymore. She then her world become a little weirder and knew she couldn't put off the inevitable. 

Chloe: Lex, stop the car.

Lex: What?

Chloe: Going to be sick…Stop now!

Lex: Don't worry about it. We'll be there soon. 

Chloe: I am not paying to have this car cleaned. I would never be able to go to college. STOP THE CAR NOW!!

[Reluctantly Lex hit the breaks and the car squealed in protest. Chloe recklessly opened the door before it even came to a full stop. She rushed off the road and into the soft field. Dropping down to her knees, Chloe heaved the evidence of her inebriated night. 

Crunched leaves alerted Chloe of Lex's approach but she was helpless to salvage the rest of her tattered pride. Lex, to her surprise, knelt next to her and pulled the golden locks from her face. She tried to pull away but couldn't fight the convulsion of her body and continued to lose more of her stomach's contents. Lex reached the other side of her and pulled her hair away and held it back with one hand while stroking the middle of her back in hesitant comfort. 

Finally when her body stopped shaking and she was finally able to move again, Lex unzipped a bag that he had brought with him. Inside was bottled water, a toothbrush, toothpaste, wash rag and Scope. 

Lex: Are you going to be OK?

Chloe: You've done this before I see. [trying to cover her embarrassment with a weak chuckle.]

Lex: I used to party a little harder then you if that's what you're saying. [He knew that she was embarrassed and he should give her space but he couldn't stop the overwhelming need to hold her until she felt better. What she need, he realized reluctantly was more important then what he wanted.] 

Lex: I'll leave you alone for a few minutes but I'm going to keep an eye on you so no wondering off OK. 

With that he left a stunned Chloe alone in a field, while he watched her from his car.

~*~

A/N: I know it wasn't romantic or half as funny as I thought it would be but I couldn't get out of it once I started it. But the rest if flowing perfectly so you should be seeing the rest soon. Please R/R…I love all your comments. 


	11. Chapter 10 Oct 13

****

Title: The Virus

****

Author: NickyJean

****

Disclaimer: See all those before…not feeling creative right now…

****

A/N: Tell him, I don't know, think of something cool and tell him I said it. (Buffy in Prophecy Girl). 

Chapter 10

They road in silence the rest of the way to the Kent farm. She seemed fine other then being a bit pale. They pulled up to the house and Lex hopped out. Chloe didn't even notice they had stopped until Lex had opened her door. She looked up at him with a mixture of fear and wonder. 

Lex: Are you OK? [He offered his hand, reminding her that she was supposed to get out of the car.] 

Chloe: Why are we here? What's going on? 

Lex: Let's go in a talk OK?

[Chloe practically ran from the car to the porch as Martha opened the door.] 

Martha: Chloe, honey are you OK? What's going on? [She turned her attention between Lex and Chloe trying to figure why there was so much tension between the two. 

Before she could ask any further questions Clark came speeding up the drive with Lana close behind. They both parked and jumped out of the car yelling questions to each other without making much sense. Pete, with Whitney, close behind came running up to the porch.]

Pete: Are you OK, Chloe? Have you talked to your dad? Do you know where he is?

Chloe: Daddy? What the hell is going on Lex?

Lex: Everyone let's just get inside so we can figure this out.

[Everyone stared at Lex like he was crazy. They were all willing to tell him so until Martha spoke up agreeing with him. With her direction everyone was in the house, seated and waiting. Lex started first.

Lex: Chloe, I got an e-mail from your father saying that both you and he were going to be out of town because of a death in the family. I bumped into Clark and we both reasoned that isn't what happened. I sent Clark to find Mr. Collins and I came to get you. 

Clark: Mr. Collins wasn't there. His stuff is still in his room. His car is still at school where Pete dropped him off last night. Most importantly, no one has seen him since last night. 

Chloe: When I saw my dad this afternoon he told me he was going to a conference in Omaha because Mr. Matthews couldn't go. 

Lex: OK, I going call Matthews and see what I can find out. 

Chloe: Lex did you bring your laptop. [He said nothing as he went out to his car and retrieved it. 

While Chloe plugged in the computer to the phone outlet and logged on, Clark explained about Mr. Collins and the Virus. She quickly typed her way in to the LuthorCorp files and found her father's e-mail account. She found the one she was looking for and it was signed by Lex. She searched some more and found the plane ticket purchase and the hotel he was supposed to be in. Everything matched the information he gave her before he left for his trip. She then clicked away on the keyboard, entering into Lex's e-mail account and found the letter supposedly by her father, confirming everything Lex had been saying. 

Lex: You'll be happy to know both Matthews and your father are together, confused but fine. [Lex saw what Chloe was barely paying attention and noticed the files she had on the laptop. His private, encrypted e-mail files] What the hell are you doing?

Chloe: Don't worry. I'm not snooping. My father didn't send this message but if any hack amateur checked they would have said it came from Dad's computer at my house. I'm tracing it. [She turned seeing Lex turning pale as he realized how easily his computer system can be infiltrated by a child of seventeen. She smiled] Don't panic Lex. Not everyone can do this. I've been hacking into corporate systems since I was ten, you know. 

Lex: I'm just glad you're on my side.

Chloe: Why would you believe that? [He gave her a look and caught the hint of a smile that was on her lips.]

Just as she had traced it to the source the computer beeped.

__

Virus: hello angle. Did you come to play? [The instant message popped up on the screen.]

Clover: What the hell are you doing where's Tom?

Virus: Now, now pretty all in good time. Let's play a game first you stop me and I'll show you where tom is. On your marks….get set ….GO.. Answer your phone…

Before Chloe could type in a response her phone rang in her purse she almost jumped slightly startled. 

Clark: What's going on Chloe? [Reading the message over her shoulder.]

Chloe didn't reply as she went to and just answered her phone. 

Before she spoke, he began the conversation. 

Virus: At this moment I am in LuthorCorp system. I have access to the bank account. I have access to twenty million dollars. Fire wall one down. Do me a favor honey, ask Lex how many firewalls are surrounding his account, I'm only counting seven that really won't…

As he continued to talk Chole put down the phone and pulled out the head set she kept in her purse for her mobile. She jacked it in quickly and placed it on her head. 

Chloe: How many firewalls do you have around the LuthorCorp bank accounts?

Lex: What?

Chloe: Virus is in your system trying to get your money. What is your password?

Lex: Are you crazy? 

Chloe continued to type on the computer as the Virus taunted her with each success he completed. 

Chloe: I don't have time for this, he already has four hundred thousand. [That got a gasp from the audience she had forgotten she had.]

Lex: Damn it. [He got on the phone and called the bank.] 

Virus: Tell Lex that I've just disabled the cellular tower needed to make a call all the way to Metropolis. 

Lex: The cell won't connect.

Chloe: I know, he's way ahead of you. Don't try the phone here cause I'm on it with the computer. He's at one million.

Lex: Fuck

Martha: Language Alexander. 

Lex: [without thinking] Sorry, Mrs. Kent.

Chloe: Million five. Wait I've got him. Dog gone it, I can't reverse the transfer. It's just like….Mrs. Kent what's your favorite charity. 

Lex: You can't be serious. [Martha answered and Chloe went to work and Lex knew that he was going to get hell from his father.] 

Virus: Very good Chloe I knew you were the one. 

Chloe: Where's Tom? 

Virus: Go to this website.

She followed his instructions then typed in the password he had given her. There on the screen was Tom, tied to a chair, unconscious. Everyone in the room studied the screen. It was vaguely familiar to Clark and Pete but they couldn't place it…]

Clark and Pete: The power plant [They both announced with certainty.]

Chloe: Makes sense. For the equipment he's using he needs a good power source and it won't be traced out there. 

Lex: Also it's a deserted location. 

Martha: Clark, you should go check it out. 

Lex: I'll go with you. 

Martha, Pete, Clark and Chloe: No

Chloe glared at Pete then Clark, as Martha and Pete stared at her with bewilderment. 

Lex: But you shouldn't go alone.

Martha: You're right. Pete, why don't you go too?

Lex: My car will get us there faster. I should go.

Pete gave Lex a dirty look, and then noticed how Lex's eyes never really left Chloe. Pete walked to Chloe and stood over her. 

Pete: Right Lex. I'll just stay here with Chloe. [He placed his hands on her shoulders and started to massage them. 

Chloe caught the mischievous look in Pete's eye and smiled up at him.] 

Chloe: Thanks Pete, what would I ever do without you.

Lex couldn't get the keys out of his pocket fast enough. He tossed them purposefully to Pete. 

Lex: Just hurry back.

[Pete smirked and Clark gave Lex a weird look, but said nothing. Pete started the car and deliberately sped off at break neck speed.] 

~*~

[Pete and Clark stopped about a mile from the house.] 

Pete: Super speed right?

Clark: I should be there in five minutes, since I can cut through the woods. 

Pete: I'll try and keep up. 

~*~

[Lex and Chloe continued to watch the monitor waiting for Clark and Pete to show up. Lex was beginning to get that weird feeling again. He stared at the monitor waiting for it to come again. Then it happened and Chloe saw it at the same moment he did. ]

Lex: It's a trap. The feed is a loop. They're walking into a trap. 

[Chloe had already rose and started for the door. She grabbed Lana's keys and raced out the door. Lex saw her intent and gave chase with Whitney close on his heels. 

Lex had caught up to her before she could actually reach Lana's pickup.] 

Lex: What the hell do you think your doing?

Chloe: I've got to get Pete and Clark. They could be in trouble. 

Lex: I'm positive that Clark and Pete can take care of themselves. 

Martha: [She came rushing over.] I just talked to Pete. He's on his way back and Clark is at the power plant waiting for the police. [The look in Martha's eyes made Chloe afraid to ask.] I'm sorry honey Mr. Collins is dead. He was electrocuted. 

[Chloe collapsed to the ground and Lex dropped down to hold her. Martha muttered something about getting Chloe some water but neither was paying attention. She was blaming herself and he was comforting her. Martha reappeared with water she forced Chloe to drink and held her hand while Lex hugged and rocked her. 

Chloe reached her breaking point. She shook off both of them and moved toward the truck again.] 

Lex: Where the hell are you going? [Lex was reaching for her but she was being aggravatingly evasive. She was inside the truck by the time he was able to get his hands on her.] You are not leaving here. [He forcefully pulled her out of the truck. Martha, Lana and Whitney were stunned by the anger flashing between the two.]

Chloe: You do not order me around. You do not own me. 

Lex: In the absences of your father, I think I do. 

Chloe: HA! You don't actually think I would believe for a minute that my father would allow 'you' to be in charge of me do you?

[Lex took out his cell and handed it to her.] Lex: Why don't you call him and ask.

[She threw it across the yard, it collided with the barn and shattered into a billion little pieces. But she was much too angry to be at all remorseful for her action.]

Lex: You are going to pay for that.

Chloe: Bill me. [Then started back for the truck. He beat her there and took the keys from the ignition and threw them to Whitney, standing on the Kent porch. Whitney was thankful for his reflexes otherwise those keys would have smacked him in the forehead.]

Chloe: What the hell is this Lex? I am not your girl of the week. I don't come to your beck and call.

Lex: That has nothing to do with it. You are in danger. Tom is dead and you going off and getting hurt is not a way to bring him back. 

Chloe: You don't care about Tom. YOU tried to buy him off. You are nothing but a selfish spoiled little rich boy who stops his foot whenever he doesn't get his way.

Lex: And you are nothing but a spoiled, rash, impetuous little trouble maker who cares more about a story then about the people involved and one of these days you are going to get yourself killed. Well, you can just do it when I'm not around and when you are not my responsibility. 

Chloe: I'm not your responsibility now. 

Lex: Your father would disagree with you.

Chloe: You have no idea what you are talking about. You are the one that doesn't care about anything but yourself. 

Lex: Really, I seem to care enough about you.

Chloe: Like hell you do--- [She was cut off as Lex pulled her into his embrace and kissed her thoroughly, immediately silencing her. Once he released her, their eyes locked.]

Lex: Don't ever say that. You have no idea what I'm feeling. Don't you dare tell me I don't care about you. [The words were deceptively soft and his hand stroked her check as he said them. This time when they kissed, his lips were soft against hers, not punishing like before. She willingly opened to him and their tongues dueled passionately.]

Jonathan: What the hell are you doing Luthor? [Jonathan walked out from the field just as Pete had returned. Both Pete and Jonathan were as shocked as the audience on the porch but Jonathan was the first to get his senses back and rushed over and pulled the 22 year old man away from the 17 year old girl.

Chloe regained her wits as soon as she lost the heat from Lex's body. Lex, on the other hand, was still reeling from the kiss as Jonathan shoved him toward the barn. 

Martha shoved Whitney a little asking him to make sure Jonathan didn't kill Lex. Whitney may have gone through boot camp but that look in Jonathan's eyes told him nothing was going to stop him from doing what he was going to do. Martha called out for Pete too, motioning for him to follow as well and Pete did so without comment. 

Lana and Martha rushed to Chloe's side pulling the stunned girl into the house. Chloe's eyes never left the barn. 

Martha: Don't worry, I'm sure they will be fine. Let's get you inside so and get some hot chocolate in you. 

~*~


	12. Chapter 11 Oct 14

****

Title: The Virus

****

Author: NickyJean

****

Disclaimer: See all those before…not feeling creative right now…

****

A/N: First I just read this "**Edgar Allan Poe In My Own Backyard" and** it was hilarious. You should really check it out if you haven't looked it over:

http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=960165

Now on to the story. This chapter's going to flip a lot between the conversation at the house and the one at the barn…so let me know if the transition is making any sense. 

Chapter 11

Chloe sat in the house sipping the hot chocolate Martha offered. She stared off into space as both Martha and Lana watched her with concern written all over her face. Lana was the first to say what was on everyone's mind.

Lana: What's going on between you and Lex?

Chloe: I don't know, really I don't. One minute we fight and then he's kissing me. It's been happening a lot lately.

Martha: Honey, are you sure this is what you want. I mean Lex is…well…

Chloe: Don't you think I know that? There are a million reasons we shouldn't be near each other much less doing things like….kissing. I mean this is Lex Luthor were talking about….

~*~

Lex paced the barn. If he didn't know any better he would have thought he was sweating. But a Luthor doesn't sweat does he? Jonathan watched him like a hawk. Lex could feel his eyes. His own father couldn't get under his skin the way this man did. It made him feel like some fifteen year old boy caught making out with his girlfriend.

Jonathan: I'm waiting Lex.

Lex: *Did he even as a question?* Lex looked at Jonathan couriously before he realized what a bad idea it was. Jonathan sighed loudly and slightly disappointed that this multimillion excuse me billionaire boy was flustered. 

Jonathan: Again what the hell are you doing? Do you have any idea what you could be getting into?

Lex: Don't you think I know that? There are a million reasons we shouldn't be near each other much less doing things like…. kissing. I mean this is Chloe Sullivan were talking about. She's a report…

~*~ 

Chloe: He's a billionaire play boy..

~*~ 

Lex: She asks all those questions.

~*~ 

Chloe: He never gives you a straight answer.

~*~ 

Lex: She always has to uncover every little secret.

~*~ 

Chloe: He's always so secretive.

~*~ 

Lex: She's stubborn

~*~ 

Chloe: He's arrogant.

~*~ 

Lex: She's a bleeding heart.

~*~ 

Chloe: He's so selfish.

~*~ 

Lex: She's too young

~*~ 

Chloe: He's too old.

~*~ 

Lex: My father would kill her.

~*~ 

Chloe: My father would kill him.

~*~ 

Chloe/Lex: What am I going to do?

~*~ 

Martha: Don't worry, I'm sure everything will work out.

~*~ 

Jonathan: You know this can never work out right?

Lex was deep in thought while Jonathan turned to Whitney for support. He just shrugged. Then Jonathan turned his attention toward Pete. 

Pete: Don't look at me, I have nothing to say.

Lex looked up then and stared at Pete with the same wonderment on his face that Jonathan and Whitney had. 

Pete: Hey, Chlo's my friend and I trust her judgment. She happens to be an excellent judge of character. 

Lex: Like with frost boy? 

Jonathan: or the Gaines boy?

Pete: She may not have told you guys this but she went against her own instincts with both of those boys. It must be that natural reporter thing. Well, she promised me never to doubt her instincts again. 

[Lex looked at him as if he lost his mind.]

Lex: And how do you know that Chloe isn't just being swept away by my charms.

Pete: Gee, ego much. Clark trusts you too you know. I don't know how and I don't know why but they both see something in you worth saving. Who am I to doubt the two best people I know when it comes to having instincts that are 99% accurate? 

[They again lapse into silence.] 

Pete: Don't get me wrong, I still hate your guts and think your family is scum.

Lex: What a relief? I was afraid I had completely lost my edge. 

~*~

Martha: Chloe, you listed everything you think is wrong with Lex, what is it that you see good in Lex.

Chloe: I see a boy that really loves his father and would do anything to make him happy. It's a misplaced loyalty but a loyalty all the same. He's intelligent and doesn't treat me like a servant but like an equal. [She blushes a bit] When he kisses me I feel like my whole life is in that moment, [Lana sighs and Martha smiles. Chloe looked at them both and took a deep breath.] Most importantly, I got sick earlier today and he, he held my hair back for me.

Martha/Lana: Aww that's so sweet.

Martha: Jonathan did that once at a party in college. I didn't even know he was there. Apparently, he came to find me to ask me out for the first time. Some girls at the sorority house had been spiking my punch, and I never could hold alcohol well. What an impress I made, but after I was done he helped me clean up and then asked me out? I almost died. 

Virus: That would be sweet if it wasn't so disgusting. [The women jumped out of their chairs.] Now no screaming can't have those boys charging to the rescue. 

Chloe: How did you find us?

Virus: Come on sweetie, you're a smart girl. I followed you're dial up connection to this address. Imagine my surprise when I saw you three in the house and the boys stalking off to the barn for a little male bonding. 

[Martha moved toward the large knife she had on the counter. Virus caught her movement and grabbed Lana because she was closer as a hostage. Neither Chloe nor Martha was too concerned after all he didn't have a weapon.] 

Virus: Now hold it right there, Mrs. Kent, you don't want me to hurt the little girl now do you? [As he spoke the words he shot a small current through Lana causing her to scream and jolt violently.]

Both Chloe and Martha froze, their eyes widening in shock. 

Virus: Now that I have your attention, Chloe come here. 

Martha: Don't move Chloe.

Virus: [He shot another quick current through Lana and Chloe practically ran to his side] That's a good girl. [He dropped Lana, who slumped to the floor slightly less then conscious and grabbed his intended target.] Now Mrs. Kent, it would be wise if you stayed where you were. You wouldn't want me to hurt Chloe now would you? [He guided Chloe outside where Jonathan, Lex, Pete and Whitney were waiting, following the Lana's scream. Jonathan had a staying arm in front of Lex preventing Lex from going to Chloe.] 

Lex: Let her go.

Virus: I'm thinking not. She's a really pretty bit isn't she, Luthor. I think I'm going to keep this one. She's young enough to be trained to please me. 

[Lex's eyes grew wide and he started to charge him but Pete and Whitney grabbed him. Lex simmered down a bit.]

Lex: You don't want to do this. I'm a powerful man and there won't be a rock you can hide under if you hurt her. 

Virus: Somehow, I'm not intimidated. 

Both Martha and Lana were on the porch now. Lana, supported by Mrs. Kent, moved her gaze between Whitney and Chloe. The Virus made his way to Lex's Porsche. While keeping an eye on the crowd he moved a hand toward the car. To everyone's surprise his hand started to glow green and sparks shot from his fingers. The Porsche's engine started to hum. 

Virus: Now I suggest you stay where you are. You don't want the little blonde to get the shock of her life do you. 

To his pleasure everyone stayed motionless. He had just placed Chloe forcefully in the car when something collided with his back. He swung around and saw Clark standing behind him telling Chloe to run. 

Virus moved swiftly, his hands crackling with greenish sparks and sent currents through Clark. Clark screamed in agony as the kryptonite worked its way into his system making him that much weaker. Chloe took action immediately and jumped on the villain's back. 

He laughed at her pathetic attempt and shot a bolt through his body electrocuting her in the process. She dropped to the ground and fought for consciousness. Virus knew that he had to escape and jumped in Lex's car. He sped off damning himself for losing the girl he had been after. 

Everyone else finally reached Chloe's and Clark's side. Clark seemed to be getting back his baring and Chloe herself tried to rise. As she swayed slightly she felt hands grasp her waist. 

Lex: Chloe are you all right? [His voice was right by her ear and his arms were supporting her body.]

Chloe: Yeah, just swell, thanks. [When the words escaped her lips her body proved contrary. Lex barely had time to sweep her up in his arms before her world entered complete blackness.] 


	13. Chapter 12 Dec 2

****

Title: The Virus

****

Author: NickyJean

****

Disclaimer: That's right, they're not mine…What of it?

****

A/N: Well, this is it….I'm not posting on FanFict till my Beta goes over it but you guess get the preview, well final draft before I turn it in to the teacher…LOL

Chapter 12

[The first thing Chloe noticed was that her surroundings were soft against her skin. The plush comforter was wrapped around her body and the satin sheets were beneath her. The fluffy pillow under her head sunk under her weight. 

She couldn't help wanting to keep her eyes closed, the brightness of the room penetrated her closed eyelids. She willed herself to open them despite thoughts to the contrary. 

Once her world came into focus she noticed a person in the room. Mrs. Kent stood by the door watching her. Martha noticed right away Chloe had awakened and said something about telling the others. Chloe for a moment thought she was now alone. She should have known better as she felt someone else's presence. That someone being Lex Luthor.

Chloe: Great I've died and gone to hell. [Smiling at the look that flickered in Lex's eyes.]

[Looking around the room, she realized she had to be in Lex's house in one of Lex's rooms. Maybe his room. Her face felt hot at the thought and if she was a lesser woman she thought she might have been blushing.]

Lex: It's nice to see you back to your snarky self, Chloe.

Chloe: What am I doing here? Why aren't we at Clark's?

Lex: After that run in with the newest Wall of Weird nomination he knocked out all the power at the Kent's. I suggested my manor would be safer with our security and all. We have a back up generator just in case and fireplaces in most of the rooms. 

Chloe: Clark, [she remembered all of a sudden] Where's Clark? Is he OK?

[Lex was a little hurt at the concern for him and he had to force the words out.]

Lex: Clark is in one of the other rooms. He was shocked pretty bad. He regained consciousness for a moment but then passed out again. His pulse and breathing are both fine. Lana and Mr. Kent have been with him while Mrs. Kent and myself wanted to make sure you were OK. Are you OK?

Chloe: I guess we needed a chaperone huh? [She chuckled looking up at him trying to sit up. It made her dizzy a bit but she refused to let that stop her.]

Lex: Chloe, you really should be resting.

Chloe: I'm fine really, but thanks for your concern. 

Lex: I … I [He looked like he was trying to say something and Chloe couldn't help but smile.]

Chloe: Usually I have to ask some embarrassing question to get you speechless. Normally though it involves a no comment at the beginning.

Lex: [he smiled a bit more reassured of himself] It's just that I was very worried about you and you were in danger. I don't like feeling helpless, so don't ever do that again. 

Chloe: That sounded like an order there. 

Lex: It was; not that I expect you to follow it or anything. [He had a look on him that seemed almost, should I say innocent? ] 

Chloe: *Does he really care about me? * You are a very wise man to know me so well. 

Lex: Of course I know you, [He smirked, radiating the superiority that he has been taught from birth.] You are stubborn; it's one of the things I love about you.

[He almost cursed as the words left his mouth, but his practiced expression made it appear less a slip of the tongue and more of figure of speech.]

Chloe: So, tell me what else you love about me. 

Lex: I've never known you to need your ego stroked. 

Chloe: I've never known you to back down from a challenge. 

Lex: A challenge? Is that what this is?

Chloe: No, that's what I am. [She smiled at him a knowing smile.] 

Lex: [he knew where this was going and he felt honor bound to nip it in the bud as Mr. Kent so poetically put it once they reached the manor.] You know this can never work. 

Chloe gave him a look of confusion.

Lex: You and me. We just, I mean, from two separate worlds.

Chloe: We're not that different. I was born in Metropolis, remember. 

Lex: There are lots of other things though. Despite Metropolis, we both have very different backgrounds.

Chloe: Are you trying to convince me or yourself? I hate to break it to you but I already had this conversation before and I have to say it came to a different conclusion.

Lex: That's because you are optimistic and have the whole world ahead of you.

Chloe: Optimistic, [she laughed] that's just not true. I'm usually the most cynical, pessimist person I know. But I am stubborn and I do have a way of going after things that are important to me. 

Lex: So I'm important to you? [His heart clenched and his eyes danced at the thought]

Chloe: Not important so much as other things. [slightly turning red under the scrutiny of Lex's gaze.]

Lex: Other things like what?

[Chloe was saved from answering by Jonathan's timely arrival. Lex jumped from the bed as if stung and moved toward the fireplace. Jonathan wasn't fooled.] 

Jonathan: Chloe, it's good to see you feeling better.

Chloe: I'm feeling fine, Mr. Kent. Thank you. [She almost chuckled at the looks Jonathan was giving Lex and at Lex trying to avoid them.]

Jonathan: Has Lex mentioned that your father was able to find a flight back home and will be here soon? Pete and Whitney went to pick him up. 

Lex: Yes, my private jet was able to take off and will get him here that much sooner. 

[Chloe knew Lex was only reminding Jonathan that her father arriving was all Lex's doing and that he wasn't the least bit afraid of Gabe showing up or the confrontation that was sure to follow.]

Chloe: No, we hadn't really had much time to discuss anything. 

[Lex wisely turned to the fire of the fireplace not wanting Jonathan to see the emotions on his face.] 

Jonathan: Well, I'm sure once Gabe gets here, you two can have a long talk-. 

Jonathan was cut of by Martha's scream. He turned from the others and ran from the room. Lex was also quick to action as he grabbed a quarter-staff. As Lex reached the threshold both Chloe and he watched as Jonathan flew threw the air under the impact of the electrical charge the Virus had just juiced him with. Martha was trapped behind the enemy fearful of her husband's condition. 

The Virus on the other hand had a very angry Luthor in front of him. Lex held the quarter-staff with all the expertise of Little John. The Virus quirked a smile and studied Lex. 

Virus: You don't really think you can hurt me with that do you? I'll just shock you.

Lex didn't waste the opportunity and struck out at the villain, sweeping his feet from under him. 

Lex: Wood doesn't conduct electricity. [With that he tried to drive the wood staff down but the Virus rolled away.]

Virus: Yeah, but I do. [He then whipped out a long metal chain and Lex watched it glow green with electricity.] Let's see how good you really are.

Martha: Lex, be careful.

Lex: Go Mrs. Kent, and lock the door behind you. 

Martha: Jonathan?

Chloe: I've got him. He's fine. [Chloe was sitting by the prone Jonathan. She found his pulse, which was strong.]

Lex: Chloe, get back in that room and lock the door. [Virus used the distraction to his advantage and was able to make a quick hit. The combined force had Lex airborne for a moment. He landed on his ass with his staff a few feet away from him. 

The virus started heading toward Chloe, ignoring Lex inbetween them. Lex only had enough time to either grab Chloe or the staff so he went for Chloe. 

Lex: Chloe run. 

[He ordered grabbing her hand and racing down the stairs with her in tow. 

The Virus just laughed with malicious intent, stalking down the stairs. Lex knew his house well and chose the room with the least amount of metal, his dining room to hide out. The only problem was that there were two entrances to the room. One was blocked by the Virus, the other lead to the kitchen, which was a dead end and was designed with stainless steel. Here would have to be the stand off. 

Lex kept Chloe protectively behind him as he watched the Virus pace back and forth with relish with only the dining room table to separate them. 

The Virus: So this is it? The last stand? The final act? I thought it would be grander than this for some reason. Like some sort of Luthor grand scale. But I guess in the end I just electrocute you and take the girl anyway. 

Chloe: Don't hurt him. I'll come with you. You don't have to electrocute him. [Chloe fought against Lex's hold, trying to distance herself from him as best she could.]

Virus: You don't get it, sweet thing. I'm going to zap him. It's just how much is the question. I mean, for all this inconvenience, all this run around. I am a little put out. 

Lex: What do you want? You don't need her. I can give you money.

Virus: I'm sure you could. But you, trying to buy me off, I'm hurt. Don't you think my intentions are honorable? 

Lex showed no emotions as the Virus taunted him. He kept his mind focused on the chain the Virus was using as a weapon. 

The Virus did something unexpected and climbed onto the table. Lex edged more for the corner on the opposite wall. The Virus walked to and fro on the table, measuring his options. 

With Chloe still behind him, Lex realized he didn't have much maneuvering room. He started to panic and pushed Chloe toward the kitchen entrance. 

Lex: Run, Chloe.

The both took off for the kitchen with the Virus hot on their heels. Lex and Chloe were almost instantly backed into a corner. Lex kept tossing metal carts in to ward off the attacker, but the villain just laughed at the attempt. Lex had his hands on one he was going to shove at him when Virus hit it with his chain. The current ran through the object knocking Lex onto the floor. 

Chloe: Oh, my God.

She crouched down to him, Lex trying to shake his head clear. She pulled him to her as the Virus just smiled with triumph. 

Virus: This is it baby, just you and me. I can't tell you how long I've been waiting for this. 

He advanced on her and Chloe tried to place herself between him and Lex. Lex on the other hand was relying on adrenaline to protect her. He forced himself to his feet and once again, shoved her behind him. 

Lex: It's never going to happen.

Virus: Come on, there's no where to run. Nowhere to hide. I win. 

To prove his superiority he raised up his chain and swung it harmlessly in the air. It glowed green with electric current, making it that much more menacing. 

Lex said nothing; there was nothing to say. He had to protect her even if it meant his life. But of course with him dead he couldn't protect her either. He refused to let his mind give up as he continued to contemplate and disregard ideas for escape. 

Lex: You can't have her. I won't let you.

Virus: I just love your arrogance. 

Finally tired of the game he swung his chain and it struck Lex in the midsection throwing him and Chloe into the wall. 

Virus: No one can save you now.

Then a shotgun blast echoed into the kitchen. The Virus looked stunned as he felt, for the second time, his life bleed from his body. He collapsed to his knees then, with shock still on his face, fell to the floor, dead. 

Gabe: Nobody hurts my little girl. 

Slowly coming around from the last shock and the dizziness from the wall that she bounced off of Chloe only looked in wonderment.

Chloe: Daddy? [He just smiled. Chloe felt Lex stir beside her and she said his name hoping that he was awake and OK] Are you all right? 

[Struggling to get to his feet and holding her up as well, Lex only nodded] 

Lex: Are you OK?

Chloe: Fine, [She just smiled sweetly and looked into his eyes. The tenderness there was something that Lex had really seen before. Her lips so soft, her smile so sweet. He leaned in and just as his lips were about to touch hers he heard the sound of a cocking shotgun.]

Gabe: Now Mr. Luthor, I know you're not really going to be kissing my little girl while I'm standing here with a shotgun right? 

Lex couldn't help but want to disregard the threat, but he turned to see that Gabe did indeed have the shotgun aimed at him. This was not the first impression on 'Can I date your daughter?' that he wanted to make. 

Lex: No, Sir.

Chloe: Well, I am [She said with a stomp of her foot and threw herself into him, kissing him with all her might. Gabe just sighed and shook his head.]

Gabe: She's as stubborn as her mother, [seeing the audience that had gathered] Whitney, Pete, go break that up. I think I need a drink. [He rubbed his newfound migraine.]

~*~

Epilogue:

Chloe strolled up to the fence where Jonathan was working on barbed wire. 

Chloe: Hello Mr. Kent.

Jonathan: Hey, Chloe. Clark's out right now--.

Chloe: Actually, I came to see you…. I, ah, have a confession to make.

Jonathan: Bigger than you and Lex? [The look he gave her made her want to hide, but her pride refused to acknowledge the disapproving look.] 

Chloe: Ha, Ha…. Respectfully not going there, Sir. What I came to discuss was that, well that story I did on Clark for school….

Jonathan started to look a bit uncomfortable.

Jonathan: What about it?

Chloe: Well, I never really got rid of the information. Selfishly, in the back of my mind I figured that if he would one day want the information and then he would have to come to me to get it. I was hoping that it would be something he would only be able to share with me. 

But that is not why I want to become a reporter, or even why I want to uncover secrets. I only want to find the truth to protect people from those keeping the secrets. I don't want to hurt people by finding out the truth, and I don't want to do it just to have leverage or embarrass people. This secret of Clark's, it's his and it won't hurt anyone, because let's face it, you and Mrs. Kent raised a boy that would never hurt anyone purposefully or otherwise. He should be protected and so should his secret. 

So on top of getting rid of my own information, you have the only copy there, I also kind of covered up all the inconsistencies. 

Jonathan: How..?

Chloe: I wasn't always the Paragon of Virtue you see before you. I've fractionated a law or two in my day. This stuff [handing him a manila envelope] is the information that I used to cover it up. You might want to read through it in case questions arise from someone trying to investigate Clark. 

Technically, adoption records are sealed even from the children of the people involved, but in your case you knew who was involved that made the family more comfortable. So you can't get caught in knowing too much or not enough. 

Make sure you go over this stuff eventually with Clark. If he ever decides to know about his family he'll never be able to tell what's real and what's fabricated.

[Seeing the doubt in Jonathan's eyes, Chloe smiled] No really, I'm that good. 

The only other person, who knows, knew about this was Tom. He never would have told anyone, but I guess that's irrelevant now. Just know you have everything now and no one has any of the original information. Your secrets, whatever they are, are safe with me. I don't need to know the truth to know how important it is to you and your family, and I would never hurt Clark. 

Jonathan: Chloe, all this was really unnecessary, but thank you. 

[His gratitude was something that really humbled her, but Chloe being Chloe didn't allow the deeper emotions to show.] 

Chloe: Not a problem Mr. Kent. What are friends for?

~*~

Clark stood in the secret room where Lex had been keeping the car and everything else of the Clark mystery. His was at the point of rage that Lex had been lying to him for so long. 

Clark: Lex, you swore that you let this go.

Lex: Well, I couldn't… Until now.

[Lex jammed his hands into his pocket, feeling as guilty as someone who had committed murder. He understood Clark's anger and even his distrust. He just hoped that maybe Clark would be able to forgive him for his transgression.] 

Clark: Why, what changed your mind?

Lex: Believe it or not, Chloe.

Clark: Chloe?

Lex: Yes, she asked me what I was going to do once I found out the truth. Why I couldn't just accept you, secret or not. 

I realized you were the first person to accept me. Money or not, power or not, evil father. You just accepted me as I was and judged me for what I did. How could I not do the same for someone that means so much to me? 

So I decided to just accept the mystery that is Clark. I guess I really do like you more than I care about knowing.

Clark: Do you mean it this time?

Lex: More than you know. But there is one problem. [Going to his computer] I also received some information from sources unknown. I don't know if it's the only copy but I'm looking into that [looking at Clark] for your sake not mine. I'll let you know what I uncover, but it looks like someone was going into your past. 

[On the computer screen Clark watched nervously as his adoption information came up.]

There seems to be a before and after. Its almost like someone was covering up your past, making it more plausible. They used the information that was there originally to add more information that makes this almost infallible. So who ever did it doesn't seem like they were out to hurt you, but protect you. It's the person that sold me this information that I'm more concerned with. I just want to find out if it's the only copy. 

[Clark watched the information stunned. He recognized Chloe's work. He knew she was behind the added information. But he couldn't believe she'd go out of her way to come up with this elaborate scheme just to turn around and sell it to Lex. But he didn't tell Lex of his suspicions he had to talk to his family first. Which means explaining that Lex was still investigating him. Well was investigating him.

Lex watched Clark absorb the information. He prayed that Clark wouldn't hate him for protecting Chloe. He deliberately made sure her name didn't appear anywhere in the information. He knew Chloe was only trying to protect Clark and once he found out who stole the information from Chloe, Lex was sure that it would be the end of it. Chloe would never hurt Clark, but Lex knew it might hurt Chloe and Clark's friendship if Clark found out that Chloe was involved in searching into his past. He couldn't let that happen. He cared about them both too much to let either of them be hurt.]

Clark: Thanks, Lex. This means a lot to me.

Lex: Don't worry about it, what are friends for?

~*~

The End

~*~

A/N

HELP WANTED:

Struggling fanfic writer seeking fun-loving Beta. Great salary offered. Well, not really offered, more like wished for, let's face it you get no salary, I can't help it I'm poor. Volunteers only. Those expecting money other then love, appreciation and eternal graditude, need not apply. Only serious offers considered. Must have a love for the Chlexness (Smallville), Spuffiness (Buffy), and a scence of humor. Must also be old enough for NC-17's (No notes from mothers or other guardians will be excepted.) Please send your resume to Nickyanddannyboy@msn.com. No phone calls please. 


End file.
